A charge de revanche
by Perseaa
Summary: Harry vient de terminé sa quatrième année, avec le retour de Voldy il se sent plus seule que jamais. Pourtant au début de sa cinquième année une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard, qui est elle? Qu'a t-elle de spéciale pour qu'Harry soit aussi attiré par elle?Des secrets cachés seront dévoiles, des amitiés seront rompu, des alliances seront formés. HP/OOC, RL/PD, SS/NM, HG/DM SB/OOC
1. Chapitre 1: Cachoterie

Bonjour à tous, voila ma toute première Fic qui s'intitule « A charge de revanche », je vous préviens d'avance c'est un mix de toute mes idées donc ne vous attendez pas a du Harry Potter classique.

Couples : Harry P/OOC Hermione G/Drago M Pétunia D/Remus L

Disclamer : Les personnages (sauf quelques uns) et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à notre très cher JKR

Je pense que j'ai tout dis, surtout n'hésitait pas à poser des questions et laisser des review ^^

Sur ce bisouuuuu

Perséphone A

Chapitre 1 : Cachoterie

L'année scolaire se terminait dans dix jours, date à laquelle Harry devrait revoir sa famille. Sa famille qui était assez bizarre d'ailleurs, entre une tante incapable de dire à son mari à quel point elle tenait à son neveu et un oncle qui le haïssait plus que tout.

Cette quatrième année a été des plus horrible pour le pauvre Harry, avec le retour de Voldemort et la mort du jeune Cédric Diggory, Harry se sentait assez découragé. Malgré sa réconciliation avec Ron, il se sentait un peu amer après tous les épreuves de cette foutu année, marchant dans les couloirs déserts du château, ce château qui était devenu son refuge trois ans plutôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se sentirait étouffer à Poudlard. Presque tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, suite au retour de Voldemort, il ne les blâmaient pas au contraire il comprenait leur envie de retrouver leur famille pour se sentir en sécurité, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose.

Souvent, il s'était demander pourquoi il avait survécut se jour d'Halloween, il ne comprenait toujours pas malgré les rares explications de Dumbledore. Pourquoi Merlin ne l'avait il tout simplement pas laisser rejoindre ses parents, tout aurait été plus simple. Pas de survivant, pas de célébrité, le repos éternelle avec ses parents, mais non il fallait que tout se passe de travers. Mais quel imbécile se Voldemort même pas capable de faire son travail de mage noir correctement. C'était à cause de lui qu'il devait supporter l'oncle Vernon qui le traitait comme un esclave et qu'il le battait comme un chien lorsque Tante Pétunia s'absenter.

Sa tante faisait de son mieux pour lui montrait son soutien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ne pas savoir ce qui se passer dans sa propre maison lorsqu'elle n'était pas là et de ne pas s'affirmer devant son oncle. Mais dans un sens, il l'a comprenait, elle était amoureuse d'oncle Vernon malgré tous ses gros défauts à commencer par son poids.

Heureusement Sirius était apparu dans sa vie, il avait donné à Harry un nouveau souffle de vie après toutes les épreuves de ces dernières années, Harry se sentait important aux yeux de son parrain mais surtout il se sentait aimait, lui Harry James Potter et non le Survivant. Il avait aussi Hermione et Ron qu'il aimait plus que tout , ainsi que Neville et Luna malgré qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle vit dans un autre monde.

Avec un soupir, il continua son chemin vers la tour des Gryffondor sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de saluais ses camarades et faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde*. Il se lança sort de silence alors que Misse Teigne, la chatte de ce sadique de Rusard, venait dans sa direction, il avait dépassé l'heure du couvre feu depuis longtemps.

Lentement, il se rapprocha du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui gardé l'entrée de la salle commune, il murmura le mot de passe. Il n'y avait quasiment personnes dans la salle commune à part Ron et Ginny qui chuchoter au coin du feu, Hermione devait surement être déjà coucher.

Il s'approcha d'eux, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu rentré, au moment ou il allait rompre le sortilège de silence Ginny posa une question étrange.

« Alors vous vous êtes réconciliés ? » demanda Ginny

« Oui, il est tellement naïf Gin', je n'ai eu qu'à avoir l'air choqué et désolé pour qu'il me pardonne. C'était trop facile » dit Ron en ricanant.

Harry était étonné d'entendre Ron dire sa, il se demandait de qui ils parlaient, une petite voix au fond de lui murmura qu'il savait très bien de qui ils parlaient mais il refusait tout simplement d'y croire. Ron était son meilleur ami depuis la première année, depuis leur rencontre sur la voie 9 ¾

« Parfait, nous pouvons donc passé à la phase 3, il faut lui faire avaler la potion, par contre je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire » dit Ginny en se lamentant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de Potter » répondit Ron avec mépris.

Le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement, ainsi c'était bien de lui qu'il parlait, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de potion ? Il va falloir se méfier de tout ce que Ron pourrait lui donnait ainsi que Ginny. Est-ce que Hermione était dans le coup ? il ne savait plus en qui avoir confiance.

« Bon, je vais me couchais, on se voit demain avec Dumby pour récupérer la potion » dit Ginny en se levant.

« Ouais sa marche, 'nuit petite sœur » dit Ron en se levant à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux monté à leur dortoir respectif, Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la cheminé en réfléchissant a la conversation qu'il avait surpris en se demandant en quoi Dumbledore était impliqué dans cette histoire. Il décida de monter se coucher a son tour en pensant que la nuit lui portera conseil, en attendant il était sur d'être sur ces gardes demain matin.

Bon voilà mon premier chapitre, alors dites moi qu'est ce que vous en avez pensés ? Désolée si il y a des fautes je ne suis pas très douée pour les pistés. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser et si je dois continué ou pas, parce que je n'écris par pour des fantômes hein !

A bientôt

Persephone A


	2. Chapitre 2: Suppressor potestatem

Hello, je ne tarde pas voilà le deuxième chapitre, s'il vous plaît ( je ne mendie pas hein) mais laisser des review pour que je puisse savoir si je dois continuer ou pas.

Perséphone A

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient (sauf quelques personnages) tout appartient à JKR

Chapitre 2 : Suppressor Potestatem

Harry se réveilla ce matin là pour découvrir que Ron n'était plus là, il devait surement récupérer cette fameuse potion avec Ginny, il décida d'aller prendre sa douche et de vite descendre à la Grande Salle. Il attrapa une robe propre et quitta le dortoir, en souriant un peu alors que quelques uns de ses camarades lui demandaient comment il allait.

Il n'y avait personne dans le Hall, il se dépêcha d'entré dans la Grande Salle, tous les professeurs étaient là, sauf Dumbledore, Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle en remarquant que Ron et Ginny étaient absents aussi. Hermione arriva quelques minutes après et s'assit juste en face de Harry.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas attendu ? Attend où sont Ron et Ginny ? » demanda Hermione

« Je ne sais pas, je croyais que tu étais déjà ici vu que tu te lèves toujours avant nous » répondit Harry en remplissant son assiette.

Il commençait à manger lorsque Ron et Ginny firent irruption dans la Grande Salle, du coin de l'œil Harry vit Dumbledore se glissait derrière la table des professeur et entamer une discussion avec le professeur McGonagall.

« Vous étiez où ? » questionna Hermione

« A la voilière » répondit Ron

Et il remplit son assiette et commença à manger, il prit la carafe de jus de citrouille et servit à tout le monde, au moment de remplir le verre à Harry, les hiboux firent irruption dans la Grande Salle, il en profita pour rajouter la potion dans le verre d'Harry et lui donna.

« Tiens mon pote, prend des force vu que je vais te trainer dehors pour voler aujourd'hui » dit Ron en tendant un verre a Harry.

Harry prit le verre et fit un sourire à Ron en faisant semblant de boire son verre, Ron le regarda boire un peu son verre et jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny en lui faisant discrètement un signe de la tête. Harry posa le verre encore remplit, regardant si Ron et Ginny était occuper et prix un échantillon du jus et vis exprès de renversé son verre.

« Merde, désolé les gars j'ai pas fait exprès » dit Harry en sortant sa baguette et nettoya la table.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il quitta la Grande Salle pour aller à la Salle sur Demande.

« Harry, attend moi » cria Hermione en le rattrapant dans le Hall

Harry l'attendit et ils reprirent la route.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Harry, j'ai bien remarquer que tu étais pas très à l'aise tout à l'heure » dit Hermione en le suivant.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, et la regarda.

« Harry ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec inquiétude.

Il prit subitement une décision et il l'a traina vers la salle Sur Demande, il marcha trois fois devant le mur en pensant qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit pour se confiait à Hermione, la porte apparu Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la salle qui ressemblait à un salon avec un canapé qui avait l'air confortable, une table avec une pensine dessus et une cheminée avec un feu déjà allumé.

La pensine tombait à pique, il serait plus simple de tout faire voir à Hermione, au fond Harry avait un peu peur de la réaction qu'aurait Hermione. Resterait-elle son amie ? Pourrait-elle choisir entre Ron et lui ? Harry commença à extraire ses souvenir d'hier, il les mit dans la pensine, puis il laissa Hermione plongeait sa tête à l'intérieur, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant qu'Hermione émerge. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la pensine et regarda Harry les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais que se passe t-il avec Ron et Ginny ? Comment Ron peut-il parlait de toi ainsi ? Et Ginny qui ne dis rien ? Harry ne me dit pas que tu as bu le jus de citrouille qu'il t'a donné ce matin, je suis sur qu'il a mit la potion dedans ? Mais en quoi Dumbledore est mêlé à tous sa ? » chuchota une Hermione hystérique alors qu'elle regardait Harry les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond et il éclat en sanglot, en voyant à quel point son amie lui était fidèle. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, une fois la crise de larmes finit ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Nous allons découvrir ce qui se passe Harry, je te le promets » dit Hermione solennellement.

« Tu vas m'aider ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens soulagé Mione, tu es vraiment ma meilleur » dit-il, en essayant de contenir ses émotions.

« Tu as bu ce jus Harry ? demanda encore Hermione

« Non, j'ai fais semblant et j'ai pris un échantillon mais comme je ne suis pas très doué en potions» répondit il

« Ne t'inquiète pas 'Ry, tu as de la chance ta meilleur amie est la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, donne moi cette échantillon je vais commencer à l'analyser » dit elle.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua un coin qui ressemblait à un laboratoire de potion, avec un chaudron et des fioles. Elle se dirigea sans attendre vers la bas et commença ses analyses.

« Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, va à la Grande Salle pour manger comme sa personne ne suspectera quelque chose. J'aurais les résultats quand tu reviendras » dit Hermione.

En effet, il était bientôt midi, il partit donc vers la Grande Salle et alla s'assoir avec Neville, il mangea et décida de ramener quelque chose à Hermione. Avant de quitter la grande salle, Ron lui demanda si il était prêt pour aller voler, mais il prétexta un mal de tête et rejoignit Hermione.

« De retour ! Hermione est ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry en voyant Hermione debout, un papier à la main et blanche comme un linge.

« Harry, assied toi s'il te plait » chuchota-elle, en le rejoignant sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le S _uppressor Potestatem_? » demanda t-elle avec une mine inquiète.

« Non, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, qu'est ce que c'est ? dit-il avec curiosité.

« C'est une potion de magie noir, elle a été interdite il y a des siècles de cela, le professeur Binns nous en a parler vaguement en Histoire de la magie, cette potion peut éradiquer la magie d'un sorcier lorsqu'il l'a boit, tiens regarde » lui dit-elle en lui tendant un très vieux livre en cuir noir.

 _Le_ _ **Suppressor Potestatem**_ _est une potion qui supprime les pouvoirs de n'importe qu'elle créature magique lorsqu'elle a été ingérer, on doit la faire boire à la personne deux fois pour qu'elle marche efficacement. Cette potion a été interdite au cours du XIème siècle, lorsque David le Borgne, pour s'enrichir encore plus commença à l'utiliser contre ses ennemis leur faisant perdre leur pouvoir les rendant fous en les transformant en simple moldu et en récupérant leurs pouvoirs._

 _C'est la potion la plus noir qui existe dans le domaine de la magie noir, elle est en général inodore, incolore et n'a aucun goût, elle est indétectable._

 _Il est interdit de brasser et de faire absorber cette potion a n'importe qu'elle être magique sous peine de finir à Azkaban et de subir le baiser du Détraqueur._

 _Les livres qui faisaient références à cette potions ont toute été détruite par le ministère sauf quelques un qui en parle vaguement._

Harry laissa tombé le livre, qui fini par terre et regarda Hermione les yeux écarquillés. Son cerveau tourné à plein régime, assemblant tous les morceaux du puzzle. Ron a voulu lui donner une potion qui lui aurait fait perdre ses pouvoirs, comment a t-il pu vouloir lui faire sa ? Lui qu'il considérait comme son frère de cœur et tout sa avec la complicité de Dumbledore ? C'est pas possible se dit-il, réveiller moi je suis en train de faire un mauvais rêve, même Voldemort n'a pas pensé à me faire sa, et pourtant sa aurait réglé tous ses problèmes.

« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas au moins tu n'a pas bu la potion mais je me demande que nous cache t-on encore »dit elle pensive.

Une chose était sur, ils devaient résoudre ce mystère et ils avaient compris une chose Dumbledore, Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas digne de confiance. Ils se demandèrent combien d'autres personnes étaient impliqués. Mais foi d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger ils le découvriraient.

Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez penser, c'est très important pour moi. Je publierai deux fois par semaines normalement mais si je n'ai pas de review je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer.

PS : Merci à ceux qui ont ajoutés mon histoire dans leur favoris j'espère ne pas vous décevoir .

PSS : Je suis désolée des fautes et des erreurs de frappes j'essaie de me relire au max mais certains arrivent à m'échapper

XOXO

Perséphone A


	3. Chapitre 3: Re vera

Hellooooo,

De retour, avec un chapitre ^^ , je suis désolée de l'absence c'était l'anniv à mon meilleur ami donc j'étais pas dispo. Bref voilou voilà.

Adenoide : comme tu n'as pas laisser ton mail je suis obliger lol de te remercier directement ici, je vais suivre tes conseils, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Chapitre 3 : Découverte

Harry était content de savoir qu'Hermione était de son côté, qu'il n'était pas seul pour faire face à tous sa. Même si il ne se remettait toujours pas de la trahison de Ron et Ginny, il avait envie de connaître toute la vérité sur toute cette foutu histoire.

Leur découverte sur la potion remontait à hier soir, ce matin ils avaient décider de commencer les recherches sur toute cette histoire de dingue.

Il se leva, prit rapidement une douche et attrapa une robe propre pour rejoindre Hermione à la Grande Salle. Il essaya d'éviter les deux traitres de rouquins au mieux, il arriva rapidement à la Grande Salle, il s'assit en face d'Hermione.

« Hello Mione » dit il en attrapant le toast beurrer d'Hermione.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et commença à beurrer un autre toast.

« On pourrait aller à la salle sur Demande après, j'ai à te parler s'il te plait » lui dit-elle.

Ils finirent rapidement leur petits déjeuners et montèrent directement au septième étage.

« Tu sais j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à cette histoire et je me demande si Dumbledore ne t'a rien fait durant tout ce temps, tu as souvent été seul avec lui » lui dit-elle

« Je ne sais pas, mais dans tous les cas on ne pourra pas le savoir » soupira t-il.

« C'est là que tu te trompes Harry, il existe une potion qui permet de savoir si on t'as fait quelques chose ou pas » dit-elle en souriant .

« C'est quoi cette potion ? » questionna t-il.

« C'est une potion de révélation, on l'appelle la _Re vera_ , si je commence maintenant elle sera prête pour ce soir, on a de la chance on a tous les ingrédients ici, mais il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nos absences, sinon Dumbledore va se douter de quelque chose » répondit-elle.

Ils décidèrent qu'Harry passerait la journée avec Ron malgré sa trahison.

« Le temps passe vite, il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner Mione, viens on y va » dit-il.

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Ron et Ginny dans le Hall.

« Vous étiez où ? » questionna t-il.

« A la bibliothèque, Harry me tenait compagnie » répondit Hermione, en continuant d'avancer vers la table de Gryffondor.

Ils s'assirent à côté de Neville et commencèrent à manger.

« Alors on va jouer a cette fameuse partie de Quidditch mon pote » demanda Ron.

« Oui, on ira récupérer mon balai dans le dortoir » répondit-il avec entrain.

Ils finirent rapidement leur déjeuner et allèrent chercher le balai d'Harry, vingt minutes plus tard, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean et Ginny étaient au terrain de Quidditch, ils commencèrent une partie, ils étaient deux par équipe, Ron et Seamus et Harry et Ginny, Dean jouant le rôle de l'arbitre.

Ils jouèrent pendant une heure et décidèrent d'aller flâner au bord du lac en attendant le diner, Luna les rejoignit et ils discutèrent tous ensemble, comme si de rien était pensa amèrement Harry.

Il retrouva Hermione devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Alors tout c'est bien passé » murmura t-elle pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, et toi ? La potion est prête ? » questionna t-il en rentrant dans la Grande Salle.

« Elle est prête, on se donne rendez vous dans ton dortoir quand tout le monde sera endormi, tu feras en sorte que la porte du dortoir soit ouverte pour que je puisse rentrée, d'ailleurs tu vas me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité. » chuchota t-elle.

Ils finirent de manger et Harry monta chercher la cape et la donna discrètement à Hermione, ensuite il discuta avec Neville et Dean et ils montèrent tous se coucher.

Harry attendit que tout le monde dorment profondément, ensuite il alla ouvrir la porte du dortoir discrètement, en lançant un silencio sur la porte pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler et il referma la porte. Il retourna a son lit, ouvrit ses rideaux et trouva Hermione en pyjama, baguette à la main lançant des sorts de silence et sécuriser les rideaux, elle alla ensuite vers chacun des lits et jeta un sort de sommeil sur chacun des occupants.

« J'ai un peu changer de programme, j'ai préparé deux potions, une de révélation et une autre pour connaître l'étendu de tes pouvoirs, je me suis dis que si Dumbledore voulais éradiquer tes pouvoir c'est que tu devais être très puissant, voilà le _Re vera_ , je te préviens le goût et horrible. Un faisceau de lumière sortira de ton corps et selon la couleur on saura ce qu'on t'a fait. » dit-elle en lui tendant la première potion.

Au fond, Harry stressé un peu parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de sa propre vie.

« La potion est vraiment inoffensive ? » demanda t-il inquiet.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-elle.

« Tu veux bien la prendre avec moi alors, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais sa me rassurerai » lui dit-il.

Sa blesserai peut être Hermione mais il avait besoin de savoir si il pouvait vraiment compter sur elle, il n'oubliait pas la trahison de Ron, ils avaient vécu tellement d'aventure ensemble et pourtant sa ne l'a pas empêcher de se foutre de lui. C'était un peu comme un test de confiance vis-à-vis d'Hermione même si il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. Elle cligna des yeux surprises, mais sembla comprendre aussitôt pourquoi il lui demandait cela.

« Bien sur, on se partage la fiole, on a pas besoin de la boire entière, je n'en avait pas prévu pour deux » répondit-elle en prenant la fiole des mains de Harry et en but quelques gorgés.

Harry termina le reste de la potion et eu un haut le cœur, la potion avait vraiment un sale goût, il attendit que quelque chose se produise mais rien ne se produisit.

« Tu es sur que c'est la bonne potion Mione » demanda t-il peu rassuré.

« Bien sur que oui, il faut juste quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'agisse » répliqua t-elle agacée qu'il mette en doute ces compétences en matière de potions.

Elle prit le livre qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, ou on expliquait la potion et la signification des faisceaux de lumières.

Soudain…


	4. Chapitre 4: Découverte

Salut, me revoilà, je vous annonce que je me suis cassée le poignet sa fait horriblement mal je ne vous dis pas. D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier **Karozthor the Necromagus, Miacavill,** Eliie Evans pour leur review vous ne savez pas à quel point sa me fait plaisir.

D'ailleurs j'ai décidé de suivre le conseil d'Eliie Evans, je cherche une beta-lectrice ou un beta-lecteur, si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il ou elle me contacte.

Disclamer : Les personnages (sauf quelques uns) et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à notre très cher J.

XOXO

Perséphone A

Chapitre 4 : Découverte

Une lumière rouge sorti des yeux d'Hermione, suivit d'une autre lumière rouge qui illumina sa tête et s'intensifia au niveau de ses mains, une autre lumière rouge remplaça la lumière verte qui émana de tout son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard la lueur disparu, Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts, le choc se lisait sur son visage, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle paraissait si choquée.

« Mione ? Mione ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il, en essayant de la faire réagir.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, il décida de prendre le petit parchemin qu'elle avait ramené avec elle.

 _ **La Re vera**_ _est une potion de révélation qui vous révèle lorsqu'on vous ensorcelle, soit par sortilège, soit par une potion voir pire par une malédiction. Par exemple, si vous avez mal à la gorge un faisceau de lumière émanera de votre gorge._

 _Cependant le faisceau émis change de couleur selon la gravité de votre mal, voici la signification des couleurs._

 _ **Le jaune**_ _signifie que vous êtes en bonne santé._

 _ **Le rose**_ _que vous êtes enceinte ( le faisceau lumineux émane du ventre)_

 _ **Le rouge**_ _qu'un ou plusieurs de vos dons* ont été bloquer_

 _( En effet, il est possible pour un sorcier de posséder un ou plusieurs dons, les dons varient selon le sorcier)_

 _ **Le violet**_ _que vous êtes atteint d'un mal biologique, tel qu'un rhume ou un mal de tête_

 _ **Le bleu**_ _qu'on vous a fait boire une potion néfaste ( même de magie noir, une potion reste une potion)_

 _ **Le orange**_ _signifie qu'une malédiction pèse sur vous, le faisceau émane de l'endroit touché_

 _ **Le vert**_ _que votre magie a été brider et enfin_ _ **le noir**_ _que vous avez été toucher par un sortilège de magie noir._

Harry stoppa sa lecture, considérant qu'il avait assez d'information pour comprendre la réaction d'Hermione, donc on a brider la magie d'Hermione et bloquer ses dons, il comprenait sa réaction.

Une lumière bleu sortit de ses yeux, ainsi qu'un faisceau noir qui sortit de sa cicatrice suivit d'un faisceau vert et rouge. Et tout s'arrêta, Hermione s'était remise de ses émotions, il eut quelques minutes de silence et Hermione brisa le silence.

« Harry ? Ça va ? » questionna t-elle anxieuse.

Harry était moins choqué qu'Hermione il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise.

« Alors comme sa on a brider ma magie ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris, par contre je ne pensais pas avoir des dons, je me demande qu'elles sont mes dons » demanda t-il curieux.

 _«_ C'est la que la seconde potions va nous aider » dit Hermione en reprenant du poil de la bête.

« Tiens, on en boit un peu et ensuite en doit mettre une goutte de sang sur un parchemin et nous connaîtrons nos dons, et demain nous ferons la potions pour débloquer nos pouvoirs » continua t-elle en lui tendant le reste de la potion qu'elle avait déjà commencé à boire.

Ils se piquèrent le doigt et frotta leur doigts ensanglantés sur un parchemins, quelques minutes plus tard des mots se formèrent, sur le parchemin d'Harry on pouvait lire.

 _Magie élémentaire, magie sans baguette, magie runique, magie en fourchelang, potions, magie noir, métamorphose et enfin magie ancestral._

« Waouh, quelqu'un tiens beaucoup à toi la haut Harry, tu peux pratiquer la magie même en fourchelang, je crois que le meilleur c'est la magie ancestral sachant que c'est une magie oublié » dit-elle toute joyeuse .

« Et toi Mione ? » questionna t-il.

Elle lui tendit son parchemin et il lu à haute voix.

« Magie cognitive, magie runique, magie sans baguette, précognition, guérison , sortilège, métamorphose et potions. Tu as le don de guérison Mione ! Mais c'est quoi la précognition» dit-il, ravie.

«La précognition c'est voir dans le futur. Maintenant, il faut qu'on mette en place un plan pour découvrir le fin mot de toute cette histoire, parce que c'est vraiment bizarre, pourquoi mes pouvoirs ont été bridé ? Tu crois que Ron et Ginny sont aussi dans le coup ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tu as raison Mione » dit Harry.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit de leur plan d'action du lendemain, comme demain une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévu, ils en profiteront pour acheter des ingrédients de potions chez l'apothicaire et ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle sur Demande.

Ils s'endormirent à l'aube, lorsque Harry se réveilla Hermione était déjà parti, il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la Grande Salle. Il rencontra Neville dans le Hall.

« Tu sais que Ron et Ginny sont rentré au Terrier. » dit Neville, en continuant leur chemin dans la Grande Salle.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry surpris.

« Pour raison familiale, enfin c'est ce que Ron m'a dit » répondit Neville.

Donc les deux traîtres sont rentré chez eux, je me demande bien pourquoi , parce que ce n'est surement pas pour raison familiale, mais bon côté positive c'est qu'il n'aura plus à les éviter. Mais où était donc Hermione, la sortie allait bientôt commencer.

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hermione.

« Bonjour Mione, je vois que tu es d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui. » dit Harry

« Effectivement » dit-elle en se servant du thé.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et allèrent faire la queue pour Pré-au-lard, quand enfin ils réussirent à se débarrasser de Rusard, ils mirent leur capes et se rendirent chez l'apothicaire pour acheter ce qu'ils leur fallaient, ils avaient convenu de se voir pendant les vacances pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter les livres qui concerner leur dons respectifs si Tante Pétunia accepte de le couvrir quelques heures.

Ils achetèrent tous les ingrédients, ils passèrent à Honeydukes pour s'acheter quelques sucrerie Harry en profita pour faire des réserves et de prendre quelques uns pour Tante Pétunia pour lui faire découvrir, et ils finirent par prendre un verre au Trois Balais, à treize heure ils étaient rentrés au château.

« Harry, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te voir dans son bureau, il a dit que son mot de passe c'est _framboise_. » dit Neville en croisant Harry et Hermione dans le Hall.

« D'accord Nev' merci. » répondit Harry surpris.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin Hermione et lui, en se demandant ce que Dumbledore pouvaient bien lui vouloir, ils se séparèrent, Hermione en prenant la direction de la Salle sur Demande pour préparer la potion et lui vers le bureau directorial.

Il n'oublia pas le conseil d'Hermione de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions et d'éviter de regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux puisqu'il était un excellent légilimens, il était temps de voir si il était un bon acteur.

Il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille dit le mot de passe et monta les escaliers et se retrouva devant le bureau du directeur, il frappa à la porte et entra.

Le bureau n'avait pas changer depuis la fin de la deuxième année, Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Assis toi je te prie » demanda t-il un sourire aux lèvres en indiquant un

Harry s'exécuta rapidement et s'assit.

(phrase en italique= pensés d'Harry)

 _« Il est sérieux lui ? Il me demande vraiment si je vais bien ? Après cette année catastrophique entre un mangemort qui se fait passé pour un prof, un tournoi des trois sorcier truqué, Voldy qui est de retour et la mort de Cédric, il me demande si je vais bien ? Mais c'est le KFC qui se fout du poulet ! »_

« Ça va, merci de vous en inquiéter Monsieur » murmura Harry en regardant par terre.

« Si je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui c'est pour te dire que cet été tu ne passera que trois semaines chez ta tante, le reste des vacances tu le passera avec le professeur Rogue, il viendra te chercher directement la bas. » dit Dumbledore toujours en souriant.

 _« Attendez ! Pause ! Le vieux glucosé est sérieux ? Avec Rogue ? Il veut ma mort ou quoi ! Il sait très bien que Rogue me déteste, mais que t'ai-je fais Merlin pour que tu m'imposes ça ! »_

« Mais… Professeur, vous avez bien que Rogue et moi nous nous détestons cordialement ! » s'exclama Harry outré.

« Le professeur Rogue, Harry. Tu as besoin d'entrainement suite au retour de Voldemort, tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser ton ressentiment vis-à-vis du Professeur Rogue te dominer. Veux- tu un autre mort sur la conscience, la mort du malheureux jeune Diggory ne te suffit pas ? Imagines que ce soit Miss Granger ou Mr Weasley ? » dit Dumbledore.

Harry n'arrivait pas y croire, comment Dumbledore osait-il dire tout cela ? Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, il s'en voulait déjà assez de la mort de Cédric, était-il nécessaire qu'il remue le couteau dans la plaie. Harry se rendait compte que Dumbledore était vraiment un vrai manipulateur comme tout le monde disait, enfin les Serpentards en tout cas.

« Vous avez raison Monsieur, excusez moi. Est-ce que vous avez fini ? » dit en murmurant le regard toujours vers le sol.

« Oui, tu peux y aller mon garçon » dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry sortit rapidement du bureau de Dumbledore et alla rejoindre Hermione au septième étage.

« Alors Mione la potion est prête ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, je n'attendais plus que toi. Alors que te voulais Dumbledore ? » demanda t-elle.

« M'annoncer que j'allais passé le reste des vacances avec Rogue pour m'apprendre à me battre » dit-il d'un air blasé en ce jetant sur le canapé.

« Je ne vais même pas demander le pourquoi du comment, tiens la potions. » dit-elle, en lui tendant la potion.

Ils burent la potion, bon entre nous, la potion était infecte, tout d'un coup une onde traversa leur corps et ils s'évanouirent tous les deux.

Ils se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard.

« Comment tu te sens Mione ? » demanda Harry.

« Je me sens très légère, je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, mais je me sens complète et toi ? » répondit-elle toute souriante.

« Tu as réussi à décrire exactement ce que je ressens ma Mione ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Essaye de jeter un sort, pour voir la puissance de ton sort » dit-elle.

« D'accord,après c'est ton tour, _Wingardium leviosa_ » dit-il, la plume s'éleva d'un coup et alla rapidement jusqu'au plafond.

« _Lumos_ » dit Hermione, une lumière vive éclairera toute la pièce.

« Bon effectivement la potion fonctionne, il va falloir réapprendre tous nos sortilèges et y mettre moins de puissance » dit Harry.

« Tu as raison et si on commencer » dit Hermione.

Et ils s'entraînèrent toute la journée et tous les jours qui suivirent, les dernières jours passèrent rapidement, le lendemain ils prenaient le Poudlard Express.

Ils étaient dans le lit de Harry, leurs valises étaient déjà bouclés

« On se voit toujours cet été ? » demanda Hermione

« Oui sa tient toujours. » dit-il.

« J'ai hâte d'y être, bon on ferait mieux de dormir vu que demain nous rentrons chez nous. » dit-elle.

Hermione alla à son dortoir, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir fermés les yeux à peine cinq minutes que son réveil magique sonna.

Il s'habilla rapidement et alla manger à la Grande Salle une dernière fois, il retrouva Hermione, Neville et Luna dans le Hall, ils mangèrent rapidement et allèrent descendre leur valises, ils prirent les diligences et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le Poudlard Express, ils montèrent choisir leur compartiment. Quelques minutes plus tard le train parti, ils discutèrent, rirent et mangèrent plein de chocogrenouille. Malefoy passa devant le compartiment, il regarda Hermione discrètement et s'en alla sans rien dire.

Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, les Dursley et les Granger devaient être de l'autre côté de la barrière, ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis et allèrent retrouver leur famille respectif. En passant la barrière Harry ne vit que Tante Pétunia et les Granger.

« Bonjour Tante Tunie, j'espère que tu vas bien. » dit-il.

« Bonjour mon petit Harry » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Madame Dursley, je vous présente mes parents, George et Emma Granger» dit Hermione à Pétunia en lui souriant et en montrant ses parents.

Pétunia salua les parents d'Hermione, ils fixèrent ensemble la date de sorti d'Harry et Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse et rentrèrent chez eux.

C'était officiel, les vacances venaient de commencer pour Harry et sa promettais d'être intéressant…


	5. Chapitre 5: Lorsque la fleur éclot…

Hello,

De retour après une longue absence, je dois avouer que j'ai pensé arrêter d'écrire parce que au final je vois que vous ajouter mon histoire à vos favoris sans pour autant laisser un commentaire, je ne vous demande pas de commenter chaque chapitre mais au moins laisser la trace de votre passage, vous pouvez me faire des suggestions etc…

Mais bon, j'aime ce que je fais donc je continue, je suis déjà au 16éme chapitre maintenant à voir si je les publie si je n'ai pas signe de vie ^^, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes je n'ai toujours pas de béta-lectrice.

XOXOXO

Perséphone A

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K ROWLING.

Chapitre 5 : Lorsque la fleur éclot…

Pétunia Dursley, née Evans avait longtemps jalousait sa petite sœur, sa Lily, avec le temps elle s'est rendu compte de ses erreurs. Sa jalousie l'a éloignée de sa sœur et lorsque Lily est morte, une partie d'elle est morte avec elle. Ce dire que sa Lily est morte sans qu'elle ait pu s'excuser de son comportement d'antan la tue, mais lorsque l'on a déposé Harry à sa porte elle s'est dit qu'il était sa rédemption, mais hélas, tout ne se passe jamais comme l'on voudrait.

Malheureusement, Vernon, son mari a pris Harry en grippe, à l'époque elle n'a osé rien dire, elle aimait Vernon mais plus le temps passé plus son mari se montrait cruel vis-à-vis d'Harry. Pétunia sait qu'elle a été lâche, elle n'a rien dit, bien sur elle a essayé d'aider Harry comme elle le pouvait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant selon elle.

Tels étaient les pensées de Pétunia, alors qu'Harry et elle rentré à la maison, son neveu avait bien grandit, il avait maigrit aussi et elle voyait les cernes sous ses yeux.

« Harry que c'est-il passé cette année ? » questionna Pétunia.

Harry regarda sa tante, avec tristesse et angoisse et répondit :

« Il est revenu tante Tunie »

Pétunia sentit son cœur loupé un battement, elle avait compris, l'assassin de sa Lily était de retour.

« Tu es sur mon chéri » demanda t-elle, espérant qu'il se soit trompé.

Et Harry lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé au cours de cette année à l'école, sa solitude, ses angoisses, la trahison de Ron et Ginny, ses découvertes, ses pouvoirs retrouver et le fait qu'il ne passerai que trois semaines avec eux cet été, puisqu'il allait le finir avec le professeur qu'il détestait le plus.

Au fur est à mesure qu'il parlait Harry se sentait mieux, et remerciait Merlin de lui avoir donner une tante comme Pétunia Dursley, certes son enfance n'a pas toujours était joyeuse mais sa tante à toujours tout fait pour le préserver de son oncle.

« Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en Dumbledore, depuis se fameux soir où il t'a laissé devant notre porte avec pour seule explication une lettre, je me suis demandais qu'elle personne pouvait laisser un bébé, blessé de surcroît dehors sans faire un signe quelconque pour signalé la présence de l'enfant. De toute façon tu n'iras pas avec ce professeur, si il doit te donner des cours pour te battre tu le feras à la maison directement. Je suis ta tutrice légal même dans le monde magique et si je ne suis pas d'accord il ne peut pas te forcer à y aller. » soufflât Tante Tunie avec amertume et colère.

Harry considéra sa tante quelques instants, en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas tort, Dumbledore ne l'a même pas emmener consulter un médicomage, il l'avait tout de suite déposer chez sa tante et qu'en plus il ne pouvait rien faire sans consulter sa tante au préalable. Il s'interrogeait vraiment sur le vieille homme. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison, Harry alla ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, et descendit aider sa tante à faire la cuisine, Dudley n'était pas là, il devait probablement être chez un de ses amis.

Pétunia sentait que malgré l'air désinvolte qu'afficher Harry, il était chamboulé par tous les événements survenu, son don l'avait toujours aider à savoir ce que les gens ressentaient. Rare étaient les personnes sachant qu'elle avait un don, elle n'était peut être pas une sorcière mais elle n'était pas une simple moldu non plus, voilà pourquoi elle s'en voulait tellement par rapport à Lily, elle a passé tellement de temps à la traitait de monstre et au final lorsque son don se manifesta, elle réalisa qu'elle aussi était un monstre en quelque sorte.

Pétunia Dursley, née Evans était une empathe, elle pouvait capter les sentiments et les émotions des gens, son don se manifesta pour la première fois lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Dudley, au départ elle pensait devenir folle, mais elle dut réalisé très vite que ce qu'elle ressentait ne venait pas d'elle. Très vite elle dû apprendre toute seule à gérer son don et surtout ne jamais le révéler à son mari.

Bref, Pétunia se demandait si il était temps qu'elle le révèle à Harry, pour lui expliquer qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle ouvrit la bouche pour entamer la discussion et Dudley rentra pile à se moment là.

« Salut M'man », dit Dudley en allant vers le réfrigérateur, « bouge de là le binoclard »

Pétunia soupira, malgré tous ses efforts Dudley traitait Harry de la même manière que son père, elle savait qu'il était jaloux de lui parce qu'il était un sorcier et lui non. Lorsque Dudley a eu l'âge de comprendre, Vernon et elle avait pris le temps de lui expliquer que Harry était un sorcier. Devant son père il n'osait pas faire de commentaire, mais une fois lorsqu'il avait 9 ans, son fils lui avait demander si lui aussi avait des pouvoirs, lorsque elle lui dit que non, elle avait senti la peine de son fils et depuis les affres de la jalousie.

« DUDLEY ! » s'exclama t-elle, en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

Son fils baissa la tête, il était rare que sa mère prenne parti, puisqu'en général il s'assurait qu'elle n'était pas là, mais là c'était plus fort que lui, il prit rapidement son jus et se replia dans sa chambre.

Harry regarda sa tante, il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passé, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle ne prenait jamais parti entre les deux garçons, mais bon il ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps sur ce sujet puisque son oncle n'allait pas tarder à rentré. Lui aussi monta dans sa chambre en attendant leur du dîner, il se reposa un peu sentant la fatigue l'envahir.

Deux heures plus tard, il émergea de son sommeil réparateur, juste au moment ou sa tante l'appela pour aller dîner, son oncle et son cousin était déjà là, il prit bien soin de se mettre hors de porté de son oncle.

« Alors le monstre déjà revenu » dit son oncle avec mépris.

Harry ne répondit rien, il sentit sa tante se raidir à côté de lui, décidément il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arriver en ce moment, son cousin gloussa, il vit Pétunia lui lancer un regard noir.

« Vernon, ce n'est pas le moment » dit-elle d'une voix cassante, en servant son mari.

Son mari la regarda un long moment en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne rajouta rien se contentant de manger, elle sentait très bien la colère bouillonnait en lui mais il se contenait. Ils terminèrent le dîner en silence, Harry débarrassa la table tendit que Dudley aller regarder la télé.

« Pétunia il y a-t-il un problème pour que tu me reprennes devant mon fils et ton monstre de neveu ? » demanda Vernon d'une voix froide.

« C'est simple Vernon, il ne t'a rien dit, il ne t'a même pas regarder et toi tu commences à l'insulter, je ne tolérai plus ce genre de comportement, Harry a eu une année difficile je ne vais pas te laisser en rajouter une couche. » souffla t-elle.

Quelque chose se brisa au fond de Vernon Dursley, sa femme, sa propre femme ne le soutenait pas dans ses actions et le pire c'est qu'elle osait lui répondre.

Il n'ajouta rien et sortit de la maison, Pétunia entendit les pneus de la voiture crissaient sur l'asphalte, elle souffla un bon coup et commença à faire la vaisselle. En tant qu'empathe elle ressentait le dégoût qu'elle inspirait maintenant à Vernon et le fait qu'il se sente trahi, mais pendant presque 15 ans elle n'avait jamais remis en cause son autorité mais là, Harry en avait assez vu et ressenti.

Il était presque minuit lorsque elle alla se coucher Vernon n'était toujours pas rentré.

Le bourgeon qu'elle était avait finalement éclot des années plus tard, mais comme elle se le disait mieux valait tard que jamais.


	6. Chapitre 6: Origines & Héritages

Chapitre 6: Origines et Héritages

Pétunia se leva seule dans le lit conjugal, Vernon n'était pas rentré de la nuit, sans doute dans les bras d'une de ses innombrables maîtresses, des fois elle se demandait comment avait elle fait pour aimer un homme comme lui. Mais aujourd'hui c'est du passé, elle allait se défaire de ce crétin, parce qu'il l'était. Elle se leva, alla prendre sa douche et descendit faire le petit déjeuner, Harry descendit dix minutes plus tard pour l'aider.

« Assied toi Harry, il faut que je te parle de plusieurs choses» dit elle, en tirant elle même une chaise pour prendre place.

Harry regarda sa tante intrigué, mais obtempéra quand même.

«J'aimerai que tu prennes contact avec ton parrain s'il te plaît, j'aimerai le rencontré si possible, j'ai réalisé hier soir que ce n'était plus possible Vernon et moi, et comme tu le sais je ne travaille pas, je n'ai donc aucune ressource pour subvenir à nos besoins de Dudley, toi et moi. Je voudrais savoir si il est possible qu'il nous héberge quelques temps en attendant de pouvoir trouver un travail et retomber sur nos pieds» expliqua t-elle.

Harry regarda sa tante choqué, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, ils allaient partir, loin de l'Oncle Vernon, loin du Surrey.

« J'ai aussi des choses à t'avouer, je t'ai caché une partie de moi, ma nature, je ne suis pas qu'une simple moldue, je suis une empathe, je suis plus qu'une moldue et moins qu'une sorcière. Je peux voir le chaudron baveur par exemple, il m'arrive de faire de la magie accidentelle» dit elle en évitant le regard de Harry.

 _«Tante Pétunia peut faire de la magie accidentelle? C'est la quatrième dimension c'est pas possible, mais comment? Quand? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit. Remarque moi aussi je lui ai caché des choses. En vérité elle peut être une allié redoutable. Et Dumby ne s'en est pas rendu compte? Ce n'est pas possible, d'ailleurs il y a un truc qui cloche chez Tante Pétunia, peut être que je devrait demandé à Mione de refaire du Re Vera, il est temps de tout dire à Tante Tunie»_

«Moi aussi je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi, en arrivant dans le monde sorcier j'ai appris que j'étais riche, très très riche, je pense que cela va nous aider, on pourra aller à Gringotts ensemble pour en parler avec les gobelins? Je vais écrire à Sirius pour voir si il peut venir te voir en toute discrétion, le ministère le recherche toujours.» dit il, enthousiaste.

Pétunia ouvrit grand les yeux, son neveu était riche? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui a t-elle rien dit alors qu'elle est sa tutrice légal? Ce vieux caché quelque chose, d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'a t-elle jamais pu entendre les dernières volontés de sa sœur?

« D'accord, peux-tu aller envoyer la lettre, ensuite nous irons au chemin de traverse, on pourra emmener Hermione avec nous si tu veux» lui dit elle.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller écrire la lettre de Sirius et d'appeler Hermione pour la prévenir qu'ils venaient la chercher. Tous se passa rapidement, elle prévint Dudley qu'elle sortait et que le déjeuner était dans le réfrigérateur au cas où elle ne serait pas rentré à midi. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher Hermione et se rendirent tous au Chaudron Baveur, Harry tapota sa baguette contre les briques et le passage s'ouvrit.

Pétunia découvrit le chemin de Traverse pour la première fois, et elle était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, des boutiques colorés partout, ce qui la fascinée était la face de la banque. La banque Gringotts était un immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige, avec un gigantesque portail en bronze, gardé par ce qui devait être un gobelin en uniforme, on y avait accès par un escalier en marbre blanc. Ils se dirigèrent vers la banque est franchirent les portes pour se retrouver dans un sas où deux autres gobelins étaient postés de chaque côté d'une grande porte en argent, sur lesquelles était gravé un poème:

 _ **« Entre**_ _ **ici étranger si tel est ton désire**_

 _ **Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,**_

 _ **Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,**_

 _ **De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.**_

 _ **Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,**_

 _ **D'un trésor qui ne fut jamais tien,**_

 _ **Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,**_

 _ **Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse»**_

Après avoir franchi les portes argentés, ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste hall de marbre, il y avait un long comptoir ou travaillaient près d'une centaine de gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets. Ils se dirigèrent vers un guichet et Harry demanda à parler au gestionnaire du compte Potter. Le gobelins leva les yeux du parchemin dans lequel il était plongé.

« Qui le demande» demanda le gobelin en dardant son regard noir d'encre sur ces visiteurs.

«Harry James Potter accompagné de sa tutrice Pétunia Dursley née Evans et Miss Hermione Jean Granger s'il vous plaît» répondit Harry poliment.

« Veuillez me suivre » demanda le gobelin en les guidant vers une porte qui donner dans un petit sas, ils arrivèrent devant un bureau ou il les firent rentrés et sorti de suite sans une explication.

Quelques minutes plus tard un autre gobelin faisait son entré, il s'assit derrière le bureau et se présenta:

« Bonjour, je me nomme Gripsec, je suis le gestionnaire en chef de Gringotts et celui des comptes Potter, que me vaut votre visite?»

Pétunia regarda quelque minute Harry, pour lui signifiait de parler en premier le temps qu'elle s'adapte à la situation.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si ma Tante peut gérer et accéder à mon compte malgré son statut de moldue, étant donné qu'elle n'a jamais reçu les relevé de mon compte et que je suis encore mineur aux yeux de la loi qu'elle soit magique ou moldu» demanda t-il.

Il était vrai que Pétunia n'avait jamais reçu le relevé de compte d'Harry alors qu'elle est sa tutrice légal, elle ne savait même pas que Lily et son mari avait pris des dispositions concernant Harry et qu'il était riche de surcroît.

Le gobelin les regarda avec un air surpris et se repris.

« Comment sa? Vous n'avez par reçu les relevés de vos comptes, pourtant nous les avons envoyés» déclara t-il.

Pétunia et Harry se jetèrent un regard, tandis que Gripsec sortait un dossier remplie de parchemin et le tendit à Pétunia et Harry en leur indiquant qu'il s'agissait des relevés des quatorze dernières années. Ils regardèrent l'épaisseur du dossier mais ne l'ouvrirent pas.

« Pourquoi me dite vous «vos» compte alors que j'en ai qu'un seul» questionna Harry.

Un éclair de fureur passa sur le visage de Gripsec, il grogna quelques mots en gobelin et repris contenance.

« Parce que vous n'avez pas eu accès aux coffres familiales , le compte dont vous avez accès est le compte pour vos études, vous n'aurez accès à tous vos compte qu'à votre majorité mais votre Tante peut y avoir accès en tant que régente même si elle est moldue. J'aurais juste besoin d'un peu de son sang et du votre pour voir si elle est de votre famille et tout sera réglé» expliqua t-il tout en sortant un autre parchemin et un petit poignard en cristal.

« Excusez moi Gestionnaire en Chef, mais pourquoi n'ai je jamais entendu les derniers vœux de ma sœur et son mari?» demanda poliment Pétunia.

Gripsec sembla apprécié l'appellation par laquelle Pétunia l'avait interpellé, mais là encore son visage s'assombrit.

« Albus Dumbledore nous a certifié vous avoir mis au courant de tous les dispositions prises par votre sœur, mais si vous souhaitez entendre le testament nous avons l'original avec nous, je vous pris de me donner quelques minutes» dit il en sortant.

« Cet Albus Dumbledore se mêle beaucoup trop de nos histoires de famille je trouve, à aucun moment il ne m'a mis au courant des dispositions prises par ta mère et ton père dans leur testament!» fulmina Pétunia.

Harry était d'accord avec sa Tante, ce vieux glucosé se mêlait un peu trop de sa vie à son goût, il était sur que Dumbledore était le responsable du fait que sa Tante ne recevait pas ses relevés bancaire, il commencé à en avoir marre du vieux fou.

Gripsec revient avec une boule argenté à la main, il l'a tendit à Harry, dès qu' Harry toucha la boule la voix de son père raisonna dans la pièce ainsi qu'une image de ses parents comme un hologramme.

 _ **« Moi, Lord James Fleamont Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue tous mes biens à mon fils unique Harry James Potter, sauf la maison situé en Cornouaille, je lui transmet les rênes de la famille Potter en le désignant comme chef de Famille à sa majorité et le titre de Lord à ses 16 ans. Soit fort fiston, sache que je suis et serais toujours fier de toi même si je ne suis plus là physiquement pour te le dire. Je t'ai aimé dès que ta mère m'a annoncé ta venu mon fils. Bats toi pour ce que tu crois fils, ne laisse personne te commander et t'imposer des choix. Choisie bien tes amis et méfie toi de Dumbledore. Je t'aime fils, vis pour nous et montre leur qui est Harry James Potter. Si ta mère survie console la s'il te plaît fils, elle est mon bien le plus précieux après toi.**_

 _ **A Rémus John Lupin, je lègue la maison de Cornouaille et la somme de 20 000 gallions, et tu as intérêt à les accepter Lunard tu n'as pas le choix, en espérant que cela te soulagera pendant les nuit difficile.**_

 _ **A Sirius Orion Black, je te confie mon bien le plus précieux, mon fils, traite le comme le tien et fais de lui un bon maraudeur Patmol, aide le à consolé ma Lily si elle me survie, vieux frère.**_

 _ **A Peter Pettigrow, j'espère que tu iras pourrir à Azkaban pour nous avoir trahis, j'ai laisser un souvenir dans mon coffre prouvant que tu étais notre gardien du secret au cas où. Traitre.**_

 _ **A Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je vous adresse tout mon mépris espèce de vieux débris manipulateur, ne vous approchez pas de mon fils, c'est vous qui nous avez convaincu de changer de gardien du secret.**_

 _ **A Séverus Tobias Rogue, je te remercie d'avoir voulu nous protéger, même si ce n'était que Lily tu as risqué ta vie pour nous, et je te prie de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai pu te faire, j'ai agis comme un petit con prétentieux. Nous t'avons désigné Lily et moi comme second parrain d'Harry. Encore merci Séverus.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse sur ces derniers mots.»**_

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, son père était fier de lui, des sanglots le firent revenir à la réalité, Hermione pleurait à chaude larmes et essayée de se reprendre de son mieux, sa Tante avait les larmes aux yeux mais réussissais à ce contenir tant bien que mal. La voix de sa mère ne tarda pas à emplir la pièce:

 _ **« Moi, Lady Lily Rose Potter, née Evans, sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue à mon fils unique Harry James Potter toutes mes recherches en métamorphoses, sortilèges ainsi que le grimoire qui compile les sortilèges que j'ai inventée. Sache mon amour que je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où j'ai appris ton existence, tu es ma fierté mon Harry, je t'aime de tout mon être mon trésor. Puisses-tu avoir une belle vie heureuse mon chéri. Suis les recommandations de ton père mon amour.**_

 _ **A Alice Longdubat, je te confie mon fils en tes qualités de Marraine, prends soin de lui s'il te plaît et parle le lui de nous pour qu'il sache qui nous étions James et moi.**_

 _ **A Neville Franck Longdubat, mon filleul, je lègue 60 000 gallions, qui j'espère te serviront un jour.**_

 _ **A Séverus Tobias Rogue, je lègue mes notes de recherche en potions et magie ancienne. Je te pardonne Séverus, je t'avais déjà pardonner depuis longtemps mais je pense que tu as besoin de les entendre pour avancer. Je t'aime comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. James et moi t'avons désigné comme second parrain d'Harry, prend soin de lui s'il te plaît et protège le des machinations de Dumbledore.**_

 _ **A Pétunia Helga Dursley, née Evans, je sais que tout ce que tu m'as balancée durant notre enfance tu ne le pensais pas, et je te pardonne ma grande sœur adorée, tu m'as toujours protéger quand j'étais petite et c'est sa que j'ai gardé en souvenir. Je sais que tu es plus qu'une moldue, j'ai sentie tes pouvoirs mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait leur apparitions. Je t'ai désignée comme la deuxième Marraine de Harry, et je te lègue 200 000 livres et 50 000 livres à Dudley. J'espère que tu ouvrira les yeux concernant Vernon, il n'est pas fait pour toi Tunia. Prends soin de Harry s'il te plaît, il est mon trésor ici. Parle lui de moi, dis lui comment j'étais, si tu as besoin d'aide demande à Séverus.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse sur ces quelques mots, Harry chéri soit heureux et vis pour ton père et moi mon amour, je t'aime mon ange, sache que je suis fière de toi, fière d'être ta mère et je ne regrette rien de tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi.»**_

Pétunia ne pu se retenir plus, elle éclata en sanglot, Lily lui avait pardonné, elle l'avait même nommé marraine de son fils. Sa Lily. Elle décida qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger Harry et son Dudley, c'était sa mission maintenant.

Quand tout le fut remis de ses émotions Gripsec, repris la parole.

« Votre patrimoine s'élève à 4 013 805 517 gallions, quatre mornilles et deux noises, soit l'équivalent de 24 798 970 006 livres sterling, voici un dossier qui regroupe toutes les sociétés, journaux et autre que vous posséder ou dont vous êtes actionnaires, ainsi que le sceau familiale» dit il en tendant un dossier et une boite à Pétunia.

« Veuillez mettre un peu de votre sang sur ce parchemin s'il vous plaît , juste pour m'assurer que vous êtes bien un Potter» reprit il en lui tendant le premier parchemin qu'il avait sorti et le couteau en cristal.

Harry se trancha l'index et laissa tombé quelque goutte de sans sur le parchemin, le gobelin repris le parchemin en attendant de voir se qui s'y inscrivait, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Gripsec haletait, il leva les yeux et vis le visage surpris du gestionnaire en chef.

« Qu'y a t-il Gestionnaire en Chef» demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Saviez vous que vous descendiez de Godric Gryffondor en ligne directe du côté de votre père et de Helga Poufsouffle par votre mère? Ainsi que de Salazar Serpentard par droit de conquête?» questionna t-il.

Tout le monde était abasourdi par la nouvelle, surtout Harry, il était l'un des descendant de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

« Comment ma mère peut elle descendre d'Helga Poufsouffle alors que c'est une née de moldu» demanda t-il, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas , mais peut être que votre Tante nous donnera la réponse. Pourriez vous donner quelques gouttes de votre Madame s'il vous plaît» questionna Gripsec.

Pétunia ne fit que hoché la tête et fit comme Harry, et laissa tombé quelques gouttes de sang sur le parchemin.

« Eh bien, , votre Tante aussi est une descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle, elle est d'ailleurs détentrice du titre de Lady puisque c'est elle l'ainée, elle peut aussi accéder aux coffres de Poufsouffle et détient un quart de Poudlard, et vous deux quart puisque vous descendez de Gryffondor et Serpentard» expliqua t-il.

«Mais ma Tante est une moldue, comment peut elle accéder à ses coffres?»

«Votre Tante est tout sauf une moldue si j'en crois ce parchemin, voyez vous ce parchemin permet de montrer les lignages mais aussi les pouvoirs, c'est pour cela que je sais que vous êtes fourchelangue ce qui est une des caractéristique de Salazar Serpentard. Votre Tante a de la magie qui coule dans ses veines, seulement quelqu'un à sceller ses pouvoirs, je vois qu'elle a pu développer son don d'empathe»

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à sceller nos pouvoirs!» s'exclama subitement Hermione.

« Comment Miss? Que voulez vous dire par là?» questionna Gripsec.

«Eh bien, il y a quelques jours Harry et moi avons découverts qu'une partie de nos pouvoirs ont été sceller, on avait des doutes pour Harry, mais savoir que mes pouvoirs ont été restreint a été un choque, sachant que je suis une née de moldu, cela n'a aucun sens!» s'exclama t-elle.

« Pourrais je vous tester aussi Miss?» interrogea t-il.

«Miss Granger, Hermione Rowena Jean Granger» dit elle

«Mione, je ne savais pas que ton deuxième prénom était Rowena, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était Jean» déclara Harry.

« Oui Rowena est mon deuxième prénom, je ne sais pas pourquoi le professeur McGonagall ne l'a pas dit lors de la répartition, mais j'étais tellement stressée ce jour là que je n'ai pas pensée à en faire la remarque et j'ai oubliée par la suite puisse que les professeurs me nomme par mon nom de famille» expliqua t-elle.

Le gobelin était songeur, deux née moldus qui porte les prénoms des fondatrices de Poudlard comme par hasard, hors pour lui les coïncidences n'existait pas. Il en fit d'ailleurs part à ses invités.

«Mais ce prénom à toujours était portés par les femmes de ma famille, ma grand mère paternelle s'appelait Rowena, c'est une tradition familiale pour ne pas oublier une de mes ancêtres, mais il l'est vrai que l' on ne se souviens plus de pourquoi nous faisons cela.» dit Hermione.

Gripsec ne rajouta rien de plus et tendit un autre parchemin à Hermione qui fit comme Harry. Le gestionnaire en chef de Gringotts était prêt à parier qu'elle était une descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, et le parchemin qu'il tenait devant lui, lui donner raison.

« Décidément aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, je rencontre les descendants des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, vous êtes la descendante de Serdaigle Miss Granger. A vous trois vous avez le contrôle de Poudlard même le conseil d'administration ne pourra rien contre vos décisions au sein de l'école. Et vous héritez des coffres de Serdaigle ainsi que des sièges au Magenmagot» s'exclama t-il, enthousiaste.

Pétunia, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent bouche bée, ils n'étaient pas préparer à une telle nouvelle. Ils comprirent en même temps ce qui se passé, quelqu'un était au courant de leurs ascendances et il avait fait exprès pour qu'il ne puisse le découvrir.

« Comment ma Tante peut elle avoir ses pouvoirs» demanda Harry.

«Il suffit juste d'une petite potion de déblocage et c'est tout, d'ailleurs nous avons toujours une potion de ce genre chez nos guérisseur, je vous en rapporte une de suite» dit Gripsec en se levant.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, les trois autres commencèrent à parler.

« Vous vous rendez compte dans quoi nous nous sommes fourrés, quelqu'un a délibérément omis de nous dire notre ascendance et à en plus sceller nos pouvoirs, et sincèrement je soupçonne Dumbledore d'être derrière cette affaire» déclara Pétunia.

« Mais qu'est ce que sa lui rapporte de faire sa?» interrogea Harry

« Le pouvoir Ry' , à nous trois nous sommes en positions de changer Poudlard et qui dit changer Poudlard c'est changé le monde magique anglais, c'est simple» répondit Hermione.

Ils devaient découvrir les plans du Vieux Fou, mais pour l'heure ils allaient prendre possession de leur héritages et mettre en place leur plan pour faire tomber Dumby et Voldy.


	7. Chaptre 7: Rupture consommé

Disclamer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à

Chapitre 7: Rupture consommé

Gripsec revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un autre gobelin qui paraissait plus grand et très en colère si l'on en jugeait à son expression. Il tendit la potion à Pétunia qui l'avala directement. Bizarrement, elle n'eut aucun haut le cœur.

«Ça va Tante Tunie? Les potions ont souvent un goût atroce» demanda Harry.

«Ça va, cette position avait un goût de framboise» répondit Pétunia, ravie.

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent grand les yeux, comment était ce possible? Alors que leur potion avait un goût dégueulasse. Les gobelins eurent un rictus amusés en voyant l'expression des deux jeunes.

«Nos potions sont plus élaborés que les votre, nous sommes plus avancés dans certains domaines tels que les potions, les avancés médicaux, mais les sorciers pensent toujours que nous sommes des créatures à l'intelligence limité, ce qui explique pourquoi nous devons nous adressés au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques » déclara Gripsec sèchement.

« Je vous présente le directeur Ragnok, qui dirige la banque et c'est lui qui est en charge des coffres des quatre fondateurs.»

«Bonjour, je tiens à m'excuser de la gestion plus que déplorable de la banque en ce qui vous concerne , nous aurions du être plus prudent au lieu de faire confiance au professeur Dumbledore. Nous savons qu'il est celui qui détient vos relevés. Voyez vous, la banque a un système de traçage de courrier, lorsque un client nous signale qu'il n'a pas reçu son courrier, dans ce cas il suffit d'activer le traçage pour retrouver le courrier perdu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu retrouver votre trace en ce qui concerne l'héritage des fondateurs, alors que leur sang coule indubitablement dans vos veines. Nous pensons Gripsec et moi, qu'une partie de votre sang contenant les informations de votre ascendance a été sceller en même temps que vos pouvoirs et seul un grand sorcier a pu faire cela» déclara le directeur Ragnok.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressés car j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire aujourd'hui» continua t-il.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, Pétunia se disait qu'heureusement elle avait pris ses précautions avant de sortir, elle songea a Dudley est se demanda si lui aussi avait des pouvoirs, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière à part entière.

Gripsec fit apparaître un fauteuil et un service à thé et servi ses hôtes, pendant que Ragnok alla prendre place là où Gripsec était assis quelques minutes plutôt.

« Commençons par vous Madame Pétunia Dursley, vous êtes désormais Lady Poufsouffle à vous de choisir si vous voulez faire apparaître le nom de votre mari ou non, vous posséder un quart de Poudlard, dont le parc, les serres et la forêt interdite, vous héritez aussi d'un manoir en Écosse dans les vallées de Great Glen , d'une maison à Liverpool, d'un manoir à Southampton, et d'un siège au Magenmagot. Votre fortune s'élève à 2 412 354 239 gallions quatorze mornilles et dix neuf noises soit 17 489 568 239 livres sterling. Selon votre arbre généalogique, vous descendez d'Aurora Williams, qui était en réalité la fille de Dame Helga, qui pris le nom de son époux lorsqu'elle convola.» déclara t-il.

Pétunia était sous le choc, quelques heures plutôt elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour subvenir à ses besoins et elle découvre maintenant que non seulement qu'elle était une sorcière, mais aussi qu'elle était riche, immensément riche.

Il poursuivit avec Hermione:

« Miss Granger, vous êtes désormais Lady Serdaigle, vous disposez d'un siège au Magenmagot et vous héritez aussi d'un quart de Poudlard, ainsi que la bibliothèque du château. Votre fortune s'élève à 2 662 296 814 gallions quinze mornilles et six noises soit l'équivalent de 19 301 651 908 livres sterling. D'après votre arbre généalogique, que j'ai sous les yeux, vous êtes la descendante de Galaad Levinson qui est le fils de Dame Elena, la fille de Rowena, je crois savoir que elle vit à Poudlard en tant que spectre, vous pourrez lui demander plus d'information concernant votre histoire. Vous héritez aussi d'un château au Pays de Galles, d'une maison à Plymouth et d'un château en Bourgogne, en France.»

Hermione était sous le choque, non qu'elle était en manque d'argent, bien au contraire sa famille était aisée du côté moldu, Levinson était le nom de famille de sa grand mère paternelle, mais savoir qu'au final elle n'était pas une sang de bourbe l'a perturbée énormément. Au moins cet imbécile de Malfoy ne pourra plus rien dire sur moi maintenant, pensa t-elle. Mais comment allait elle annoncer tous ça à ses parents?

« Quand à vous héritier Potter , vous héritez de du titre de Lord Gryffondor mais aussi de Lord Serpentard, vous êtes détenteur de deux sièges au Magenmagot et de deux quart de Poudlard. Le montant des coffres de Godric Gryffondor est de 5 953 535 173 gallions quatre mornilles et trois noises soit 43 163 130 006 livres sterling, vous héritez aussi du village de Godric's Hollow, et d'un manoir situé ici à Londres, à Hampstead et de l'épée de Gryffondor.» dit il de manière sèche.

Harry regarda le gobelin quelques instant pour essayer de comprendre sa réaction, et là tout s'éclaira.

«Excusez moi de vous interrompre Directeur Ragnok, mais l'épée de Gryffondor n'a t-elle pas été forgé par les gobelins?» questionna t-il.

« Effectivement, cet épée a été forger pour notre roi Ragnuk Ier, notre roi fit de Godric un ami de la nation gobeline et lui offrit son épée en gage d'amitié. Mais lorsque Godric mourut au lieu de nous rendre l'épée ses descendants la gardèrent sans chercher à savoir qu'elle démarche était nécessaire pour pouvoir l'a gardé. Et nos relations étant ce qu'elles sont, nous n'avons jamais pu réclamer l'épée.» expliqua t-il amer.

Harry comprenait l'amertume des gobelins face aux sorciers, non seulement on leur interdisaient d'avoir une baguette, mais en plus on leur volait leur objet de valeur. Il eut honte pendant un moment alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il décida de réparer ce tort.

« Et que faut il faire Directeur» demanda Harry.

Les deux gobelins furent surpris par la question du jeune homme, aucun sorcier n'aurait poser cette question, puisqu'ils estimaient que la relique leur appartenait de droit, hors ce jeune garçon d'à peine quinze ans, comprenait la valeur que cet objet avait pour eux.

« Eh bien, pour garder l'épée vous devrez nous versé une compensation financière, nous pouvons instauré cela pour les générations futur, ainsi vous n'aurez aucun problème si vous souhaitez transmettre l'épée en héritage, nous lierons la relique à votre sang pour que seuls vos descendants puisse l'avoir, sinon, faute de descendant, l'épée nous reviendra» expliqua Ragnok.

« D'accord combien devrais-je vous donnez s'il vous plaît» continua Harry

« Nous nous baserons sur 9 millions de gallions étant donné que votre ancêtre était un ami de la nation gobeline et qu'en plus les Potter ont toujours étaient respectueux avec nous. Nous ferons l'inventaire des voûtes comme ça l'épée reviendra d'elle même, ainsi nous pourrons lier la relique à votre sang» déclara Ragnok

Harry hocha la tête en signe de consentement, le gobelin poursuivit.

« Du coté de Salazar Serpentard, vous héritez de 11 830 746 527 gallions cinq mornilles et sept noises soit 85 772 912 323 livres sterling., vous héritez aussi d'une maison à Bristol, d'un manoir à Brigthon, un château à Aberdeen, une maison dans le sud de la France et le château Serpentard situé sur l'île de Skye.

Soit 21 798 087 217 gallions treize mornilles et douze noise si l'on rassemble la totalité de vos comptes. Vous êtes la personne la plus riche de Grande Bretagne .» dit Ragnok

Harry était songeur, ainsi donc il était multimilliardaire est personne ne lui avais jamais rien dit? « _Même pas Ron, c'est peut être pour cela qu'il voulait me faire perdre mes pouvoirs, pour qu'il puisse réclamé mon héritage. J'ai vécu dans la misère parce que Tante Pétunia n'avait pas d'argent pour m'offrir autre chose que les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Et Dumbledore était au courant de toute cette histoire et il n'a rien dit? Il a voulu me spoiler mon héritage mais aussi celui d' Hermione et Tante Tunie. Je crois que le Vieux Fou sait qu'on aura plus de pouvoir que lui au château en terme de décision étant donner que c'est le notre. Foutu vieux débris glucosé manipulateur, mais comment un seul homme peut il faire autant de mal? Est ce que c'est lui qui a bridé les pouvoirs de Tante Pétunia? On a tout l'été pour monter un plan, mais une chose est sur, cette rentrée va être spécial.»_

« Voulez vous visités vos coffres? Gripsec va préparé les dossiers avec tous vos avoir et résidence. Quand t'as vous Madame Dursley je vous conseillerai de passé chez Ollivander avant de rentré chez vous pour pouvoir canaliser votre magie.» dit Ragnok.

Tous se levèrent, et descendirent au fin fond des souterrains, Harry passa même devant son coffre, ils descendaient de plus en plus bas, ils virent une cascade et crurent même apercevoir un dragon blanc. Pétunia était verte, les wagonnets aller trop vite pour elle, mais toutefois elle ne régurgita pas ce qu'elle avait avalé le matin. Côté positive, les coffres des fondateurs étaient tous côte à côte, ils décidèrent donc de commencer par la voûte de Serpantard, Ragnok posa sa main sur une surface qui ressemblait à une porte et demanda à Harry de versé quelques gouttes de sang dans un réceptacle prévu à cet effet, il s'exécuta et la porte disparu. La voûte ressemblé à une caverne avec plusieurs creux dans le mur, il y en avait cinq, la première était remplie de bijoux, et d'armes en tout genre, la deuxième était une bibliothèque remplie a ras bord, dans la troisième il y avait plein de coffres en tout genre et des malles. Dans la quatrième voûte il y avait des fioles de potions et des ingrédients très rare sous sort de conservation et enfin dans la cinquième voûte se trouver des milliards de pièces d'or, d'argents et de bronze.

Harry décida de prendre quelques livres seulement, il trouva un petit journal noir qu'il le prit également et sorti vite du coffre.

Dans le coffre de Gryffondor les agencements étaient les même, il prit quelques livres de métamorphose et trouva le journal de Gryffondor.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Hermione, qui fit la même chose que Harry, elle se retrouva dans une caverne elle aussi, sauf que celle ci contenait sept grottes, les trois premiers étaient remplis de livres sur tous les sujets possible, la quatrième contenait des malles et des coffres remplis de bijoux et tableau d'art, le cinquième coffre contenait des habilles, des baguettes, quelques grimoires et les deux derniers coffres étaient remplis d'or. Elle décida de prendre quelques gallions et des livres su l'arithmancie, l'occlumencie et la legilimencie et un petit carnet bleu avec des initiales gravé en lettre d'or.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Pétunia, qui procéda de la même manière que les deux précédents, elle découvrit une immense clairière et non une grotte comme elle s'y attendait, il y avait quatre chênes énormes avec un trou en forme de porte pour chacun. Dans le premier chêne, elle découvrit des plantes, des graines sous sorts de conservations et de stases, des notes un peu partout, dans le deuxième chêne, elle trouva des malles et des grimoires énorme, dans le troisième chêne, elle trouva des bijoux, des tableaux, des baguettes et de vêtements et enfin dans le quatrième chêne elle découvrit une montagne d'or. Elle décida de prendre de l'argent, assez pour pouvoir faire l'échange en monnaie moldu, elle prit quelques livres et trouva un journal en cuire noir et or avec un blaireau dessiner dessus.

Ils sortirent enfin des souterrains et remontèrent à la surface en faisant un petit détour dans le coffre des Potter pour récupérer le fameux souvenir de James pour innocenter Sirius.

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau de Gripsec qui les attendait avec des boites devant lui, il tendit une boite bleu à Hermione, une jaune à Pétunia et une rouge et vert à Harry, ils découvrirent des chevalières. La chevalière d'Hermione était en or, avec un aigle sur la monture, avec un saphir comme œil, celle de pétunia était aussi en or, mais elle était surmonté d'une onyx. Quant aux chevalières d'Harry, l'une était en or avec un griffon gravé dessus et l'autre était une en argent ayant la forme d'un serpent qui s'enroule sur lui même.

«Mettez les, si elles s'ajustent à vos doigts, cela voudra dire que la magie vous acceptent comme chef de famille, ou dans votre cas , comme futur héritier. Miss Granger vous êtes automatiquement émancipé étant donnée que vous avez un an de plus que vos camarades et que vous aurez 16 ans le 19 Septembre.» expliqua Gripsec.

Chacun mis sa chevalière qui s'ajusta automatiquement à leurs doigts, une douce chaleur les enveloppa et ils surent que la magie les avait reconnu comme héritier légitime. Les chevalières d'Harry fusionnèrent pour donner une bague ayant la forme d'un serpent qui s'enroule lui même en or surmonter d'un griffon.

Pétunia pensait demandé un inventaire de leurs compte à Hermione et elle, étant donner que la personne qui leurs avait caché leur ascendances avait du trouver un moyens de piocher dans leur coffre, elle voulais s'assurer que tout leur reviendrai.

«Pourriez vous faire l'inventaire de nos voûtes gestionnaires en chef, juste pour être sur que tout est là s'il vous plaît» demanda Pétunia.

Hermione l'a rejoignit sur ce point, elle voulait être sur que personne ne l'avait spoiler son héritage.

«Bien sur Lady Poufsouffle, il en va de même pour vous Lady Serdaigle. Autre chose?» demanda t-il.

Cela fit bizarre à Pétunia et Hermione d'être appelés Lady, mais elles réussirent à cachés leur surprise. Elles demandèrent un moyens de paiement sans passé par la banque, le gobelin donna à chacun une carte de crédit qui fonctionner dans les deux monde avec leur nom inscrit dessus, ainsi que les dossiers sur toutes leur propriétés et les entreprises dont ils étaient actionnaires. Pétunia, Harry et Hermione prirent ensuite congés du gobelin, non sans demander une autre potion révélatrice et une qui débloque les pouvoirs pour Dudley.

Ils sortirent de la banque, et se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott qui se situait au nord du chemin de Traverse, pour acheter leur manuels scolaires et un livres sur les bonnes manières en société, et un livre intitulé _L'art de la noblesse à travers les âges_ qui expliquait tout ce qu'un Lord et une Lady doivent savoir. Ils continuèrent à flâner à travers les boutiques.

Il arrivèrent devant l'échoppe d'Ollivander, qui se trouvait au sud du chemin de Traverse, ils entrèrent rapidement, heureusement il n'y avait personne.

«Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous? Ah... Tiens , comment allez vous ? 27,75 cm bois de Houx plume de phénix si je ne me trompe pas, n'est ce pas?» demanda Ollivander

 _« Il n'y a que Ollivander qui puisse te sortir les références de ta baguette comme si tu le lui avais demander» pensa Harry._

«Oui c'est ça, mais nous sommes là pour ma Tante» déclara Harry, en présentant Pétunia.

Ollivander pris immédiatement les commandes.

«Vous êtes droitière ou gauchère?» questionna t-il, pendant que son mètre ruban agressé le poignet de Pétunia qui avait répondu qu'elle était ambidextre.

Il commença à donner des baguette à Pétunia, or il ne se passé rien, les baguettes défilés au main de Pétunia pourtant rien ne se passé, sa faisait déjà une demi heure qu'ils étaient là, Pétunia commença à s' inquiéter et si le gobelin c'était trompé et qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière se disait elle, quand soudain une boite sortie de nulle part se dirigea vers elle. Elle ouvrit la boite et pris la baquette blanche avec quelques rayures noirs qui se trouvais à l'intérieur, elle sentie alors une chaleur intense se propager dans tout son corps, elle se sentait enfin complète, elle agita un peu la baguette, et des étincelles blanches et rouges en sortirent. Elle était tellement concentré sur sa baguette qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que deux autres boites c'était diriger vers Harry et Hermione, rendant Ollivander muet de stupéfaction.

Harry prit la baguette à l'intérieur, une chaleur semblable à ce qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait acheté sa baguette se propagea dans tout son corps, il agita la baguette et des étincelles noirs et vertes firent leur apparition.

Hermione quand à elle, ressenti la même chose que les deux autres, ces étincelles à elle étaient blanches et noirs.

Ollivander était toujours muet, spectateur du prodige qui se dérouler devant lui, il finit par se reprendre et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des baguettes fabriqué par son arrière grand-père qui n'avait jamais pu trouver de possesseur car trop puissante, la particularité de ces baguettes étaient, qu'elles étaient composés de deux bois et deux cœurs de baguettes différents, c'est pour ça qu'il les avaient mis à l'arrière de la boutique, car c'étaient des baguettes puissante, trop puissante même. Intéressant, se dit-il.

« Étonnant, ces baguettes sont ici depuis une éternité et elles n'ont jamais pu trouver de maître, c'est vraiment incroyable» chuchota t-il.

Il brisa le silence qui régner dans l' échoppe, et finit par se reprendre complètement et commença à donner les composants de chaque baguette.

«Madame, votre baguette est faite à partir de deux bois diffèrent, du chêne blanc et du houx, avec deux cœurs qui sont une plume de phénix de feu et un crin de licorne deux animaux fort rare et au caractère totalement différent, 25,6 cm, bois souple idéal pour les duels, sortilèges de guérison et la métamorphose, un mélange très étrange, mais puissant» dit il.

«Eh bien , vous m'étonnerez toujours jeune Harry , votre baguette est aussi fait de deux bois, du cerisier et du sureau, elle contient un crin de sombral et une écaille de basilic, 27,75 cm, souple, idéal pour les duels et les enchantements de haut niveau et peut être mortelle. C'est assez drôle de voir qu'elle contient du sureau et un crin de sombral sachant que ces deux composants ont la réputation de flirter avec la mort. Il n'empêche que c'est une baguette très puissante» continua t-il.

«Miss Granger, votre baguette est faite à partir de bois d'acacia et de sorbier, elle est composé de ventricule de dragon et d'une plume de phénix de glace, qui est un animal encore plus rare que le phénix de feu, 26 cm, excellent pour les sortilèges de défenses et de protection, duels et enchantements, bois rigide, c'est une baguette de caractère» finit il.

Les trois autres étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, ils payèrent 600 gallions au total car c'était des baguettes rare, avant de partir, Harry fit faire un serment à Ollivander de ne jamais révéler qu'il avait une nouvelle baguette au risque d'y laisser la vie, le fabricant de baguette prêta serment et avant de partir Hermione demanda ce qu'elle devait faire de sa première baguette, Ollivander la rassura en lui disant qu'à partir du moment ou une nouvelle baguette l'avait choisie l'autre était « morte», et en vérifiant sa baguette dans sa poche Harry se rendit compte que sa qu'elle était brisé en deux.

Ils décidèrent de passé au Ministère de la Magie avant de rentré, pour déposer le souvenir à la directrice du département de la justice.

Ils furent reçu rapidement par la directrice elle même, sans passé par les vérifications habituelles.

«Bonjour, je suis Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique, que me vaut votre visite» demanda t-elle poliment.

Pour la première fois Pétunia se sentit à l'aise et prit la parole directement.

«Bonjour, je suis Pétunia Dursley né Evans, la sœur de Lily Potter, je suis la tutrice d'Harry Potter, j'aimerais porté plainte contre Poudlard, pour n'avoir pas été informée que mon neveu a été obliger de participer à un tournoi mortel alors qu'il n'était même pas majeur, mais aussi contre un certains Peter Pettigrow» déclara t-elle furieuse.

Amélia était scotché devant la colère de cette femme, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore n'est pas informer la famille du jeune Potter qu'il participait au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et pourquoi voulait-elle portait plainte contre Pettigrow alors qu'il était mort, se demanda t-elle.

«Je prends note de votre première plainte, mais pour il n'est pas possible de le faire étant donné qu'il est mort assassiné par Sirius Black après qu'il est vendu les Potter au Seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'il était leur gardien du secret» répondit Amélia, toujours aussi perplexe.

Harry serra les poings imperceptiblement, il détestait entendre que Srius avait vendu ses parents alors qu'il était innocent, il imaginait toujours son parrain à Azkaban, souffrant à cause des détraqueurs. Pétunia lui serra le genou en signe de soutien et lui faire comprendre de ne pas montrer ses émotions.

«Il se trouve que je reviens de Gringotts ou j'ai pu entendre pour la première fois en 14 ans le testament de ma sœur et de mon beau-frère, je puis vous assurez que Sirius Black n'a pas vendu ma sœur comme vous le dites, à croire que vous êtes incapable de mener une enquête correctement ici. Mon beau-frère a laisser un souvenir qui prouve que Sirius Black n'a jamais été leur gardien du secret, c'est cela Harry?» demanda Pétunia de manière innocente, alors qu'au fond elle jubilait de voir Amélia devenir rouge brique sous l'insulte qu'elle avait dit, pendant que Harry hoché la tête.

«Voici le souvenir en question, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le voir mais, j'ai entendu mon beau-frère dire que Pettigrow était leur gardien du secret et qu'en plus le professeur Dumbledore le savait, alors veuillez m'expliquer pourquoi le parrain de mon neveu a été enfermé pendant 12 ans à Azkaban avant qu'il ne parvienne à fuir» continua t-elle, d'un ton glacial.

Amélia était abasourdi par la nouvelle, Black était innocent? Elle agita sa baguette est une pensine arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

«Ceci est une pensine, elle va nous permettre de visualiser ce souvenir, vous devez juste poser un doigt dessus» expliqua t-elle.

Elle prit le souvenir et le déversa dans la pensine et tout le monde mis un doigt sur sa surface et ils furent tous emportés dans le souvenir.

 _ **Ils arrivèrent tous dans un salon au ton clair et accueillant, la cheminé avait était allumé, un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille avec des yeux noisettes encadrés par des lunettes circulaires était assis dans un des fauteuil du salon avec un bébé avec les même cheveux que lui et des yeux émeraudes, dans les bras.**_

 _ **«Coucou Harry, ça va mon bonhomme, bientôt on sera en sécurité, tonton Queudver va nous aider» disait il à l'enfant.**_

 _ **Quelques minutes après une femme rousse avec des yeux émeraudes entra dans la pièce.**_

 _ **«Il est bientôt l'heure James, tu es sur qu'on ne devrait pas choisir Rémus plutôt que Peter» demanda t-elle d'une voix douche chargé d'inquiétude.**_

 _ **«J'aurais préférer mais Dumbledore n'a pas confiance en lui à cause de sa nature de loup-garou, tu sais que c'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'on prenne Peter au lieu de Sirius, faisons lui confiance Lils» déclara t-il pensif.**_

 _ **Le feu de la cheminée devint vert et une personne sorti de l'âtre, c'était un homme grand et très âgé si l'on se fiait à sa longue barbe blanche, il avait les yeux bleu derrière des lunettes, quelques secondes après, vint un homme petit, boudiné, les yeux fuyant.**_

 _ **«Albus, Peter, on commencé à s'impatientait» dit James en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.**_

 _ **«Mais non James, juste un léger contre-temps, placer vous en cercle je vais lancé le fidelitas» déclara Dumbledore, il commença à psalmodiait des mots dans une litanie inconnu, mais sa semblait fonctionné puisqu'une lumière dorée émaner de sa baguette et entouré le couple et l'enfant et un étrange fil d'or les liés au dénommée Peter.**_

 _ **Une demi-heure après le rituel était fini.**_

 _ **«Encore merci Albus et toi aussi Peter tu es vraiment un super ami, merci de prendre se risque pour ma famille.» dit James ému.**_

 _ **Peter hocha juste la tête en signe d'assentiment en se tenant le bras gauche, et déclara avoir un rendez vous et reparti aussi tôt, Dumbledore ne tarda pas à prendre congé lui aussi. Ce que Peter n'avait pas remarquer c'était que Lily l'avait vu se tenir le bras, elle en fit part à son mari plus tard.**_

 _ **«James as-tu remarquer que Peter se tenait le bras gauche avant de partir, comme si il avait mal» questionna t-elle.**_

 _ **«Mais non Lily, tu as du mal voir, je pense que tu es juste tellement inquiète que tu vois le mal partout, c'est notre ami, il ne LE rejoindrait jamais» déclara James, alors qu'au fond de lui un doute s'installait.**_

Le souvenir prit fin à ce moment là, et tout le monde fut éjecter de la pensine, Amélia était pâle comme un cadavre, Harry, Hermione et Pétunia avait les yeux chargés d'une fureur contenu.

«Mais... je ne comprends pas, Pettigrow est mort, on lui a même décerné un ordre de Merlin première classe et Albus, en tant que président du Magenmagot à approuver la décision et n'a jamais rien dit» murmura Amélia avec difficulté.

«Votre ministère à enfermer le parrain de mon neveu sans aucune preuve tangible et sans procès de surcroît, Harry ici présent m'a affirmé que Pettigrow est toujours en vie et qu'il l'a même rencontré lors de sa troisième année, puisque c'est un foutu animagus rat, et lors de cette même troisième année, si mes souvenirs son bon, vous aviez placé des détraqueurs partout et qui ont failli tuer mon neveu, et que ce Pettigrow a même aidé votre Seigneur des Ténèbres à revenir à la vie et au lieu de le prendre au sérieux vous traitez mon neveu de malade, alors qu'il a sauvé votre foutu monde sorcière au détriment de sa vie et de sa famille, d'ailleurs je porte aussi plainte contre le ministère pour diffamation» éructa Pétunia encore plus furieuse, après le visionnage du souvenir.

Amélia comprenait cette femme devant elle, elle venait de revoir sa sœur qui avait été assassiné à cause de leur monde, et non seulement ils ne témoignaient aucune reconnaissance à son neveu mais en plus ils se permettaient de traîner son nom dans la boue. Elle avait toujours su que Fudge était un idiot, mais là il toucher le fond. Si il s'agissait de Susan, sa propre nièce, elle aurait foutu le feu elle même au Ministère, il était temps de prendre position est d'agir pour le bien de la communauté.

«Vous savez Madame Dursley, vous avez raison, je pense avoir assez fermer les yeux sur les pratique du ministère et je vais vous aider, parce que je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Mon frère et ma belle-sœur ont été tuer par les adeptes du Seigneur des ténèbres, la seule survivante a été ma nièce. J'aurais été à votre place, j'aurais été tout aussi furieuse si on traitait ma nièce de cette façon. Je vais tout faire pour que Lord Black retrouve sa liberté, mais il faut qu'il comparaisse devant le Magenmagot pour avoir un procès» expliqua Amélia.

Pétunia sentie la sincérité d' Amélia, elle savait qu'elle était triste et en colère pour eux mais aussi pour elle même, elle entendait des bourdonnement émaner d'elle comme si, elle pensait à haute voix, elle capta quelques mots, _mangemorts, famille détruite, Susan orpheline, foutu Dumbledore, Voldemort de mes fesses,_ ce qui l'a rassura et la fit discrètement sourire.

«Bien, je compte donc sur vous, nous allons y aller, encore merci Madame Bones» déclara Pétunia en prenant congé.

Ils déposèrent Hermione et rentrèrent chez eux, il était 15H, la voiture de Vernon était garé dans leur allée, ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent Dudley blanc comme un linge, un hématome sur le visage, recroquevillé sur le canapé, des bruits de gloussement se faisait entendre.

«Dudley chéri, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Qui t'as fait ça? Questionna Pétunia angoissée.

Dudley regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux, et Pétunia fut envahit par des flots d'images, elle voyait Dudley descendre du premier et tomber sur Vernon avec une autre femme, le choc qu'il eu en voyant son père amené une autre femme que sa mère et l'embrassait à pleine bouche devant lui, la violente altercation qui s'en suivit, le fait que Dudley avait fait de la magie accidentelle qui eu pour effet de pousser la femme en question contre un mur, le coup de poing Vernon lui mis en le traitant de monstre. Pétunia était horrifiée parce qu'elle voyait, Vernon avait ramené une de ses maîtresse ici! Ils étaient même encore là. Et il avait osé lever la main sur son bébé. Pétunia sentie une colère sourde l'envahir.

Dudley se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait, comme si sa mère connaissait l'histoire d'avance, il se sentait bête, bête d'avoir suivi l'attitude de son père, bête d'avoir était jaloux d'Harry, bête de l'avoir insulté. Il se rendait compte qu'il c'était comporté comme un sale gosse en se moquant de Harry, alors que celui ci n'avait plus de parents qu'il ne lui restait qu'eux. Dudley commença a versé des larmes, pour le temps perdu, pour son comportement, pour sa mère, pour Harry et pour lui même.

Harry était muet de stupéfaction, son cousin était entrain de pleurer, sa tante le serrait fort dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfortantes, Dudley finit par se calmer et les premiers mots qu'il dit furent:

«Je suis désolée Harry, pour toute ses années d'enfer, j'étais juste jaloux et je me suis comporté comme un crétin, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner» la voix remplie de tristesse.

« T'inquiète Dud', j'avais déjà compris et sache que je ne t'en veux pas» déclara Harry, heureux que sa famille soit enfin réunit.

Vernon fit irruption dans le salon juste à ce moment là, et commença à vociférait:

«Ou étais-tu allé avec le monstre? Je rentre rien n'est prêt et ton monstre de fils agresse mon amie que j'ai du coucher dans notre lit parce qu'il a envoyé valser contre le mur»

Pétunia était folle de rage que ce gros porc ait pu frapper son fils, elle l'imagina se prendre deux grosses baffes, elle fut surprit d'entendre Vernon hurlait de douleur en se tenant les deux joues. Elle se leva et lui fit face et sorti sa baguette.

«Je te laisse cinq seconde pour que tu prennes ta pétasse et que tu te casses avec elle, quand tu seras revenu, tu trouveras la maison vide, je demande le divorce espèce de gros porc, j'emmène mon fils avec moi et ne cherche jamais à reprendre contact avec nous, ou sinon sa sera la dernière chose que tu feras vivant, tu m'as comprise? Déclara t-elle d'une voix glacial.

Vernon regarda sa femme comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait, il sentait le danger émaner d'elle, il ne fit qu'acquiescer sans dire un mot et parti chercher sa maîtresse et s'en alla en vitesse.

C'est là qu'Harry remarqua Hedwige, il alla récupérer sa lettre et l'a lu rapidement

 _Salut mini Cornedrue,_

 _J'accepte de vous héberger ta tante, ton cousin et toi, mais vous ne pourrez pas rester éternellement, Albus compte transformer ma cachette en QG, mais cela n'arrivera pas avant juillet donc vous pouvez venir le temps de trouver une solution._

 _Voici mon adresse c'est le 12,Square Grimmauld Place._

 _Porte toi bien,_

 _Patmol_

«Tante Tunie, Sirius accepte de nous héberger quelques temps, on peut y aller maintenant si tu veux» l'informa Harry.

Pétunia ordonna aux deux garçons d'aller préparer leur valises et qu'ils partaient, ils empaquetèrent tous leur affaires, Pétunia demanda à Harry de lui apprendre une formule pour rétrécirent leur affaires, c'est ainsi qu'elle appris le _réducto,_ qu'elle réussit du premier coup. Elle réduisit toutes leurs affaires et ils s'en allèrent sans se retourner.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant le 12 Square Grimmauld, ils virent la porte du 12 est y sonnèrent, ce ne fut pas Sirius qui leur ouvrirent, mais Rémus qui avait l'air très surpris. Il regardait Pétunia les yeux grands ouverts et finit par se reprendre.

«Que puis-je pour vous» demanda t-il poliment.

«Je suis la tante d'Harry, Sirius nous a dit qu'on pouvait venir quelques temps chez lui» dit elle en s'écartant pour qu'il puisse voir Harry et Dudley.

Ils les firent rentrés rapidement, une fois à l'intérieur il prit Harry dans ses bras et appela Sirius, des bruits d'éclats de voix se firent entendre, ils avancèrent vers les voix en questions et ils virent Sirius criait sur un tableau, qui lui répondait aussi. Il se tourna et vis ses spectateurs, il fit abstraction des cris du tableau et salua Harry.

«Bonjour mini Cornedrue, bienvenu dans la noble et ancienne maison des Black, je te présente ma très cher mère Walburga Black.» dit il en lui présentant le tableau.

Harry regarda le tableau en question, la mère de Sirius était une très belle femme, elle devait avoir environ 40 ans sur le tableau, elle avait des cheveux noir et des yeux gris, comme ceux de Sirius.

«Bonjour, Lady Black» dit Harry, se qui fit taire Walburga.

Sirius regarda Harry les yeux ronds, Dudley imita Harry, Pétunia quant à elle se présenta.

«Bonjour Lady Black, je suis Lady Pétunia Poufsouffle, ravie de faire votre connaissance, je voudrais vous remercier de nous accueillir chez vous pendant quelques jours.» dit elle.

Walburga regarda Pétunia quelques instant, et lorsqu'elle vit la chevalière a l'annulaire droite de Pétunia, elle inclina la tête et répondit enfin:

«Bonjour, Lady Poufsouffle, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure mon fils et moi, rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser du comportement que vous avez vu quelques minutes plutôt. Je pense avoir besoin de repos, mon elfe Kreattur, sera à votre disposition tout au long de votre séjour très chère. Sur ce je me retire.» dit elle en inclinant encore une fois la tête, et des rideaux cachèrent son tableau.

Tout le monde regarda Pétunia, sauf Harry.

«C'est quoi cette histoire Harry, pourquoi ta tante c'est présenter comme Lady Poufsouffle» questionna Sirius.

«C'est parce qu'elle est Lady Poufsouffle Patmol, et si on allait s'asseoir» déclara Harry tranquillement.


	8. Chapitre 8: Le début du commencement

Chapitre 8: le débute du commencement

Sirius les emmena dans un salon assez lugubre, il fit une grimace, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tout le monde s'installa et Harry commença à raconter toute l'histoire.

«Et c'est quand nous sommes allés à Gringotts que nous avons découvert que Tante Tunie était une sorcière et la descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle et qu'Hermione était la descendante de Serdaigle. On ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu nous cacher notre ascendance, mais l'essentiel c'est que nous savons la vérité et avons retrouvé l'intégralité de nos pouvoirs» conclu t-il.

Dudley était sous le choc, sa mère était une sorcière? Est-ce que sa voulait dire que lui aussi? Son vieux rêve d'être comme son cousin allait-il se réaliser? Peut-être se dit-il, «j'ai quand même réussi à envoyer la pouffe de Vernon embrasser un mur». Il regarda sa mère, ses cheveux blonds bouclés lui arriver aux omoplates, ses yeux bleus presque gris si semblables aux tiens, sa mère n'était pas un top-modèle mais elle avait du charme et était très intelligente.  
Pétunia regardait son fils plonger dans ses pensées elle savait qu'il se demandait s'il était un sorcier ou pas, elle se décida à lui épargner plus de question.

«Dudley, je sais que tu te poses énormément de question, et je pense pouvoir t'apporter des réponses. J'ai une potion qui me permettra de savoir si oui ou non tu es un sorcier, veux-tu l'as pris?» demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les conversations qui avaient suivis suite à la révélation d'Harry se turent immédiatement, ils attendaient la réponse de Dudley, celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir, puisqu'il hocha la tête pour signifiait son accord. Pétunia lui tendit la fiole, en lui demandant de lui en laisser un peu car elle souhaiterait connaître ses pouvoirs, elle lui expliqua que s'il n'était pas un sorcier le parchemin qu'elle lui donnerait resterai vierge et dans le cas contraire il aurait la liste de ses demanda deux parchemins à Harry et fit signe à son fils de boire la potion et de laisser tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur le parchemin, Remus se chargea d'égratigner l'index de Dudley et de Pétunia avec un sort de coupure, pour le sang.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le parchemin de Dudley était couvert d'une écriture écarlate, de même que celle de Pétunia.  
Harry prit le parchemin de Dudley et commença à lire à haute voix les dons de Dudley.

« Botanique, magie sans baguette, métamorphose, tout langue*, magie élémentaire, potion et télépathie. Eh bien Dud', tu seras un sacré sorcier. Mais c'est quoi le toute langue et métamorphomage?» demanda Harry perplexe.

Tout le monde était surpris, les dons magiques de Dudley étaient impressionnants, voir rare si on se référait à la métamorphomagie et le tout langue.

« Le toute langue est un don qui permet de parler toutes les langues qui puissent existait Harry, et la métamorphomagie est une capacité à se métamorphoser spontanément, sans l'aide de potion ou sortilège. Mais contrairement aux animagi, on ne peut pas devenir métamorphose par apprentissage, c'est inné.» expliqua Remus.  
Dudley n'arrivait pas à y croire il était un sorcier, et il avait l'impression d'avoir de sacrés pouvoirs, il était télépathe, il pouvait lire dans l'esprit des gens, il allait avoir une baguette et pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Sa mère lui donna une autre potion pour débloquer ses pouvoirs, il faudrait qu'il demande pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne se sont pas manifestés plutôt, mais pas maintenant, il voulait juste profiter de son statut de sorcier. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il sent comme une vague de chaleur le parcourait des pieds à la tête.

«Et toi Tante Tunie? Quels sont tes dons?» demanda Harry curieux.  
Pétunia était encore sous le choc que son fils était un sorcier, ce n'est pour cela que Remus pu lui prendre son parchemin, et que la stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage.

« Don de guérison, botanique, potion, être de la nature, empathie, legilimencie et occlumencie, magie du sang, magie runique et toute langue» récita-t-il.  
Décidément cette famille était spéciale, ils avaient tous des dons hors du commun, la personne qui avait voulu leur perte aller s'en mordre les doigts, se dit Sirius.

«Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas comprises comme legilimens et occlumens. Et qu'est-ce qu'un être de la nature» demanda Pétunia, perplexe.

«La legilimencie et l'occultement est une branche de la magie de l'esprit, un legilimens peut capter certaines pensées et s'il est très doué il peut visiter les souvenirs d'une personne mais contrairement aux télépathes il ne lit pas dans les pensées. Un occlumens est le contraire du legilimens puisque celui-ci est capable de fermer son esprit contre toute intrusion extérieure. Beaucoup de sorcier noble apprenne à devenir occlumens car, certains de leurs secrets ne doivent pas être connus. Un legilimens et occlumens naturel sont beaucoup plus puissants que ceux qui apprenne cette branche de la magie. Je crois qu'ils sont même capables de développer d'autres talents.» Expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte.«Un être de la nature, est une personne, considéré comme une créature par le ministère, à qui Mère magie à faire le don de pouvoir communiquer avec la nature mais aussi de se faire obéir par les éléments. Helga Poufsouffle était un être de la nature, elle avait la capacité de parler aux animaux et aux plantes, elle avait une très forte affinité avec l'élément Terre. Ce genre de personne est traqué et tué par le Ministère qui les considère comment dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faudra pas ébruiter votre statut d'être de la nature.» Continua-t-il.

Pétunia était stupéfaite, mais sa expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle avait la main verte se dit-elle, Lily aussi l'était, elle se rappelait le jour ou elle avait fait de la magie pour la première fois, elle avait transformé des feuilles mortes en feuilles vertes et les a fait voler quelque temps et retourna sur l'arbre sur lesquelles elles étaient tombées, alors qu'on était en hiver. Pétunia souris au souvenir de sa petite sœur.  
« C'est peut-être de là que vient la coutume de prénommer les filles Évans par des noms de fleur.» Dit-elle doucement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Mais Lily ce n'est pas le nom d'une fleur» constata Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
«Lily est l'équivalent de la Lys en français, et son second prénom est Rose.» expliqua Pétunia.

Chacun se plongea dans ses pensées. Pour Harry l'heure était arrivé à connaître le camp de chacun. « Il est temps de savoir si Sirius et Remus sont de mon côté ou celui de Dumbledore, parce qu'on doit monter nos plans d'action pour nous débarrasser de Dumby et Voldy par la même occasion. Tante Tunie a déjà commencé par les plaintes.»

«Il faut qu'on parle à tous, mais avant j'ai besoin que vous deux vous fassiez un serment sur votre magie» déclara Harry sérieusement.  
Les deux maraudeurs regardèrent Harry et prêtèrent serment, après que les fils d'or se présentèrent à Harry et qu'il les accepta il commença à parler.  
«Sirius il faut que tu te rendes au Ministère, Tante Pétunia, Hermione et moi, avons parlé à Amélia Bones, elle a promis de tout faire pour t'innocenter, en plus elle a une preuve irréfutable, le souvenir de mon père. Tante Tunie a porté plainte contre Poudlard et le Ministère, il faut préparer notre défense dès maintenant. Je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui va t'aider» dit-il avec une moue méprisante.

«Mais Harry, le professeur Dumbledore m'a toujours aidé, tu es sûr que ça va?» demanda Sirius inquiet.  
Harry était trop en colère pour répondre à son parrain, Pétunia décida d'intervenir.

«Sirius, excusez-moi pour tant de familiarité mais étant donnée que nous serons amenés à beaucoup nous fréquenter, autant nous appeler par nos prénoms maintenant. Vous pensez vraiment qu'Albus Dumbledore vous a toujours aidé? Si mes souvenirs sont exacts vous avez été enfermé à Azkaban durant 12 ans sans un procès, alors qu'il était déjà le président du Magenmagot et même si à ce moment-là le monde des sorciers était dans le flou, il aurait pu demander votre procès plus tard, or il ne l'a jamais fait» dit-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Rémus écoutait Pétunia, il était obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, il se sentit même honteux car il n'était jamais parti voir Sirius, Dumbledore lui avait dit que Sirius était coupable et qu'il ne devait pas aller le voir car c'était lui le gardien de James et que c'était lui qui avait vendu la famille Potter à Voldemort et qu'il avait tué Peter. Et lui n'avait pas cherché la vérité, il avait abandonné son ami, alors que Sirius ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, il avait toujours été là, une boule commença à se former dans le ventre de Remus est menacé de sortir.

Pétunia sent le changement d'humeur de Remus et sentit la culpabilité qui l'envahissait, pourtant il n'était pas fautif se disait elle, elle décida d'écouter un peu plus les bourdonnements de voix qui émaner de Remus, et sans en rendre compte elle se retrouva dans l'esprit de Remus, qui était toujours plongé dans ses pensées sombres. Il finit par se rendre compte de la présence de Pétunia et sursauta ce qui déconcentra Pétunia. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et décidèrent de ne rien dire et de se parler en privé.

«Mais Pétunia, Dumbledore ne savait pas qui était le gardien du secret, je peux comprendre qu'il est cru que j'étais coupable» lâcha Sirius.  
Harry était tellement en colère après la remarque de son parrain qu'il fit exploser un vase qui était posé dans un coin du salon sur une commode. Tout le monde sursauta, Pétunia essaya de calmer Harry en le prenant dans ces bras et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes. Sirius ne comprenait pas la colère d'Harry, même si le souvenir de James l'innocenter sa ne changer en rien le fait que le professeur Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'il était le gardien du secret.  
Lorsque Pétunia put enfin calmer Harry, elle décida de continuer son explication.

« Sirius, Dumbledore vous a dit qu'il ne savait pas que Peter était le gardien du secret? Alors que c'est lui a fait de Peter le gardien du secret de mon beau-frère et ma sœur, c'est ce que montre le souvenir que nous avons confiions à Amélia Bones» dit elle, en regardant la réaction de Sirius mais aussi celle de Remus.  
Et si Sirius était devenu blafard Remus lui commencer à grogner ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe, Pétunia se leva et alla le rejoindre, elle lui prit la main en priant pour qu'il se calme, ce qui fonctionna, Remus se calma instantanément, son parti loup reconnu l'être de la nature qu'était Pétunia, il ne pouvait lui faire de mal, au contraire elle lui faisait se sentir mieux, plus en accord avec Lunard sa partie lycanthrope. Le cœur de Remus s'emballa un peu, le parfum de lilas que dégager Pétunia le frappa de plein fouet, il trouvait cette odeur très agréable.  
Lorsque Pétunia sentit Remus se calmer, elle se tourna vers Sirius qui était toujours plongé dans ses pensées elle préféra lui laisser quelques minutes.

Sirius quant à lui se traitait d'idiot, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire fonctionner son cerveau, qui d'autre qu'Albus foutu Dumbledore aurait pu lancer le sortilège des fidélités, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser où tout ce que faisait Dumbledore était pour son bien, il se rendit compte que quelques choses clochaient chez lui, il devrait sûrement aller consulter les gobelins au plus vite, Pétunia senti les sentiments contradictoires que ressentait Sirius, même elle qui était une sorcière depuis quelques heures ce dit que ce n'était pas normal de réagir ainsi. Elle décida de faire un tour dans sa tête, elle capta quelques pensées de l' animagus, Vieux bâtard manipulateur, traître, signé contrat pour QG, Harry seul, soutien de sa tante limité, ensuite l'image de Dumbledore s'imposa dans l'esprit de Sirius lui disant de lui faire confiance, à chaque fois que la colère de Sirius menacé de le submerger, l'image de Dumby faisait surface et lui ordonnait de lui faire confiance ce qui calmer Sirius directement.

«Rémus, dites-moi est ce normal que l'image de Dumbledore revienne souvent dans l'esprit de Sirius» demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, pour que le concerné ne l'entende pas.

«Comment ça?» demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

«Eh bien à chaque fois que Sirius est sur le point de se mettre en colère contre la trahison de Dumbledore, l'image de celui-ci apparaît dans son esprit et lui donne l'ordre de lui faire confiance, ce qui fait culpabiliser Sirius. On dirait qu'il n'est pas maître de lui-même» expliqua-t-elle inquiète.  
«Il faut que nous amenions Sirius auprès des gobelins, je pense qu'il est soit sous Imperium, soit sous un autre sortilège ou pire une potion» déclara gravement Remus.  
«Mon fils sous emprise magique! Vous devez l'emmener à Gringotts de suite!» s'exclama soudain le portrait de Walburga Black avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Tout le monde sursauta suite à l'intervention du portrait, mais ils se reprirent quelques secondes plus tard, Harry donna la cape d'invisibilité de son père à son parrain pour qu'il puisse se cacher jusqu' à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri dans le bureau de Gripsec.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Gringotts, ils se précipitèrent vers un guichet libre, Pétunia demanda à parler d'urgence au gestionnaire en chef.

«Qui le demande» demanda le gobelin avec condescendance.  
« Lady Poufsouffle» dit-elle avec la même condescendance, une brise glacée se fit sentir dans tout le hall, le gobelin prit une couleur cadavérique lorsqu'il comprit son erreur, en plus il avait reconnu l'être de la nature qu'elle était, il s'excusa auprès de Pétunia et les conduisit vers le bureau Gripsec.

«Lady Poufsouffle, c'est une surprise de vous revoir si vite, un problème peut-être» demanda Gripsec en s'inclinant brièvement.

«Oui, nous pensons que Lord Black est sous Imperium, nous aurons besoin de vos guérisseurs» exposa-t-elle calmement.  
Le gobelin comprit l'urgence de la situation, il fit appeler un guérisseur qui arriva dix minutes plus tard, il prit un peu de sang à Sirius et le laissa tomber sur un parchemin, tout en envoyant des espèces d'ondes magiques vers Sirius en murmurant en gobelbabil. Lorsqu'il finit le guérisseur endormit Sirius et revint vers eux avec une liasse de parchemin qu'il commença à lire.

«Lord Black est soumis à plusieurs sorts et potions de contrainte, des sorts de répulsions envers sa famille, les élèves issus de la maison Serpentard et Monsieur Severus Elijah Tobias Rogue-Prince. Il est aussi sous potion d'obéissance, on lui a lancé un imperium très puissant pour suivre les directives de Madame Molly Weasley et enfin il est victime d'une malédiction irréversible, Lord Black ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants.»  
Un silence suivit la dernière déclaration, Harry était choqué et triste pour son parrain, comment pouvait-on enchaîner une personne ainsi, ils ont voulu briser son parrain qui en avait déjà trop vu, d'ailleurs il se sentit nauséeux en pensant que jamais son parrain ne pourrait avoir d'enfant alors qu'il savait que Sirius voulait des enfants.

« Depuis quand est-il soumis à ses sortilèges» demanda Pétunia d'une voix étranglée.

«Le sortilège de répulsion lui a été jeter à ses 12 ans, les sorts de soumissions et contraintes lui ont été jetés à ses 15 ans, la malédiction qui l'a rendu stérile lui a été jeté il y a 14 ans et le reste ne date qu'il y a un an» déclara le gobelin.  
«Je pense d'ailleurs que vous devriez tous faire un check-up complet, on ne se sait jamais ce qu'on a pu rater» déclara le gobelin.  
Tout le monde accepta, il alla chercher d'autres guérisseurs gobelins, une minute plus tard il était de retour avec ses collègues, ils prélevèrent du sang de chaque personne et firent un scan magique. Les guérisseurs commencèrent à froncer les sourcils mais ne dirent rien, finalement lorsque les résultats furent prêts ils demandèrent à tous de s'asseoir, Gripsec agita la main et des fauteuils en plus s'ajoutèrent.  
« Vous êtes tous sous le coup d'un sort ou d'une potion, sauf pour vous Heretem Potter, nous ne sommes pas encore parvenu à identifier le maléfice qui touche votre noyau magique.» déclara le guérisseur.

«Comment cela un maléfice qui touche son noyau magique, ce n'est pas possible» demanda Remus Lupin incrédule.

«Eh bien, selon l'analyse de l'échantillon de sang fourni par , nous savons qu'il a pris la potion pour débloquer ses pouvoirs et à première vue ça semblait fonctionné, sauf qu'en fait une partie de votre noyau magique est comme qui dirait sceller par un maléfice mélangé à votre sang et une autre substance que nous suspectons être du sang-de-dragon le tout ficelé par ce maléfice. Étant donné que nous ne savons pas comment briser le maléfice nous n'allons prendre aucun risque jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution, bizarrement le maléfice avait commencé à être rongé par du venin de Basilic mais elle a été stopper par les larmes d'un Phénix» expliqua le gobelin.

«Quant à Lady Poufsouffle et son Hériter, il s'agit juste de sort de contrainte, de répulsion et une d'obéissance qui ont été brisé mais dont il reste des traces, le maléfice qui brider vos pouvoirs a bien été détruit et il nous reste juste à vous restaurer votre mémoire étant donné qu'elle a été effacer par moments. Monsieur Lupin nous avons retrouvé des traces d'argent dans votre organisme, nous pensons que vous en avez consommé pendant presque une année ce qui explique votre état. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas il suffit de prendre les quelques potions que nous allons vous prescrire et tout ira mieux.» poursuivit-il.  
Pétunia était choquée, son neveu adoré était victime d'un maléfice inconnu mais en plus on lui avait effacé la mémoire à Dudley et elle. Mais comment pouvait-on faire cela à un autre être humain, effacer ses souvenirs revenez à lui voler une partie de sa vie, elle sentait la colère enflait dans ses entrailles mais elle ne dit rien.

Remus aussi était perturbé, on l'avait délibérément empoisonné durant presque un an, et comme par hasard ça coïncidait avec l'année qu'il avait passée à Poudlard puisque c'était le seul moment où il n'avait pas préparé ses repas eux-mêmes, il se doutait bien que Dumbledore n'était pas étranger à l'affaire mais préféra garder se penser pour lui.  
Ils prient tous les potions prescrites, ils se sentirent tous beaucoup mieux, sauf Harry qui était un peu palot.

«Ce n'est pas tout, Heretem Potter, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes un Horcruxe» déclara le guérisseur.

Remus et Sirius devinrent blancs, Harry lui ne comprenait pas.

«Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe?» questionna-t-il.

C'est Sirius qui pour la première fois qui parla:  
«Un horcruxe désigne un objet hautement maléfique dans lequel un sorcier dissimule une partie de son âme, s'assurant ainsi l'immortalité lorsque son corps vient à être détruit. L'horcruxe ne peut être créée qu'en assassinat un autre être humain, tout en utilisant un sortilège spécifique qui permet de placer un fragment de son âme dans un objet.»

«Quoi! Harry se retrouve avec un fragment d'âme de Voldemort en lui.» s'exclama Pétunia.

« C'est cela, la bonne nouvelle c'est que l'on peut vous débarrasser de sa, la mauvaise c'est que nous pensons que Le Lord Noir en a fait d'autres»expliqua le gobelin.

«Débarrassez-moi s'en» dit Harry

Le gobelin acquiesça, il demanda à Harry de s'allonger sur le sofa qu'il fit apparaître, il demanda qu'on lui apporte un cochon, un des guérisseurs lui en ramena un, il commença à psalmodiait des mots en gobelbabil, une lueur rouge or s'échappa du gobelin pour envelopper Harry. Soudain une substance noire commença à couler de la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sauf qu'au lieu de couler comme un liquide normal elle se dirigea vers le gobelin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se saisit du cochon, la chose noire percuta le cochon qui se mit à pousser des cris, quand enfin l'opération prit fin, la cicatrice d'Harry avait complètement disparu. Il ne se réveilla pas pour autant, le gobelin expliqua qu'il dormait ce qui était normal, on l'isola grâce à un sortilège de silence et Pétunia commença à questionner le gobelin.

« Pourquoi mon neveu avait-il cette chose en lui?» questionna-t-elle.

«Navrée Lady Poufsouffle, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais nous allons les chercher, on ne peut pas laisser ses choses contre nature dans la nature. Sachez que pour nous, faire cela est une abomination, c'est une insulte à mère magie» dit Gripsec avec un dégoût visible.

Les adultes réfléchissaient à ce qu'il venait de se passer mais pensèrent qu'il fallait laisser cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sachent plus, le vrai problème était celui du maléfice qui touchait le noyau magique d'Harry.  
Pétunia décida d'en savoir plus par rapport à cela.

«Excusez-moi Gestionnaire en chef, pourrais-je savoir ce qu'est un basilic, étant donné que c'est la seule chose qui arrive à ronger ce maléfice, ne pourrait-on l'utiliser pour rompre le maléfice?» demanda-t-elle.

«Le basilic est un serpent gigantesque, qui peut mesurer jusqu'à quinze mètres, on l'appelle le Roi des serpents, il possède un venin mortel et peut tuer d'un simple regard. Je ne sais pas comment votre neveu a pu être en contact avec une telle créature, mais son venin est bien dans son corps. On ne peut pas se servir du basilic car sa le tuerait, en plus c'est une créature très rare.» répondit-il.

«J'ai peut-être la réponse à cette question, il se trouve qu'Harry a dû combattre un basilic durant sa deuxième année puisque c'était l'animal qui se trouver dans la chambre des secrets, il l'a d'ailleurs tué grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor. C'est à ce moment là d'ailleurs qu'il a été transpercer par un croc du basilic, s'il n'y avait pas eu le Phénix de Dumbledore, il serait mort.» dit Remus.

Pétunia était stupéfaite, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit, il m'a juste parlé des pétrifications sans rentrer dans les détails. « Il aurait pu mourir sans que je le sache, et ce maudit Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit alors que j'aurais dû être mis au courant, cette fois c'est trop! Cette année je serais à Poudlard foi de Pétunia Evans Poufsouffle».  
Dudley lui aussi était choqué, son cousin était si courageux, tout ce qu'il a enduré et il ne s'est jamais plaint, il se jura de protéger Harry dorénavant, personne ne s'en prendrait plus à sa famille.

Tout le monde décida de rentrer, Remus prit Harry dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller, ils sortir de la banque et tous transplanèrent au square Grimmauld. Remus déposa Harry dans une chambre et redescendit au salon, lorsqu'il arriva il vit le portrait de la mère de Sirius sur un fauteuil parlant avec les autres. Pétunia était en train se rapportait tout ce qui s'était passé à la Banque à Walburga qui regardait son fils avec un air inquiet.  
Sirius quant à lui essayer de mettre ses pensés en ordre, il avait été droguer, soumis grâce à des sortilèges et c'était éloigner de sa famille à cause de sa. Sa mère était morte seule, son petit frère qu'il aimait plus que tout aussi, des larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Certes ses parents étaient des partisans de Voldemort mais il ne l'aurait jamais obligé à se soumettre aussi s'il ne le voulait pas, au contraire sa mère l'aurait protégé ainsi que son père.  
Orion Seth Black avait été son modèle depuis tout petit, et savoir qu'il avait brisé le cœur de son père en quittant la maison lui broyer le cœur.  
Le pire c'est qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, alors que c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde depuis la naissance d'Harry.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que tout le monde l'observer silencieusement, il ne vit pas Dudley se lever pour aller veiller Harry, se sentant impuissant face à la détresse de cet homme que la vie avait brisé, il entendait ses pensées il pouvait comprendre sa peine voila pourquoi il préférait veiller Harry.  
Pétunia s'approcha de Sirius et le prit dans ses bras, rencontrant les yeux gris noyés de larmes, il se laissa aller dans les bras de Pétunia, il pleura son père, sa mère, son frère, les enfants qu'il n'aura jamais, il pleura sa vie gâchée par la cruauté humaine.  
Walburga était triste de voir son fils ainsi, elle se sentait coupable aussi car elle n'avait jamais cherché à aider Sirius au contraire, elle c'était enfoncer dans sa colère envers son fils aîné, sans savoir pourquoi il était devenu comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient une famille unis. Savoir que Sirius avait été manipuler et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant lui faisait mal.

«Siri mon chéri, ce n'est pas grave, tu es un Black, tu es plus fort que sa, tu vas retrouver ceux qui t-on fait sa et te venger» dit-elle.  
Sirius regarda le tableau de sa mère, et commença à se calmer, sa mère avait raison, il allait se venger, il leur ferait payer de l'avoir pris pour un idiot, et il lui restait Harry se dit tristement. Mais d'abord il devait des excuses à sa mère.

«Je suis désolé Mère, d'avoir été aussi idiot et borné. Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu Père et toi et d'avoir abandonné Regulus» dit-il.  
Remus et Pétunia décidèrent de laisser mère et fils seul à seul pour qu'ils puissent se parler tranquillement. Ils se rendirent auprès d'Harry et Dudley, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry discutait avec Dudley.

«Tu vas mieux mon chéri» demanda Pétunia soucieuse en s'approchant d'Harry.

«Oui Tante Tunie, je vais bien mieux. Dites-moi juste que je n'ai plus ce truc en moi» dit-il inquiet.

«Oui l'opération a été un succès» dit-elle en riant.

«Comment va Sirius» poursuivit-il.

Un mal l'aise s'installa un moment, puis Pétunia décida de lui répondre.

«Écoute Harry, ton parrain aura besoin de beaucoup de soutien, il a appris beaucoup de choses difficiles aujourd'hui, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour lui, qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour supporter toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles. Je pense qu'il a l'impression qu'on lui a volé sa vie, vu que la plupart du temps il était sous le coup d'un sort. Il discute avec sa mère en ce moment, quand on va redescendre on va devoir réunir un conseil de guerre mon chéri parce que la situation est très grave. Quelqu'un a cru qu'il était Dieu ou Merlin et à jouer avec nos vies, et sa il le regrettera.» dit-elle.

Suite à ces paroles chacun se plongèrent dans un silence de réflexion, à la fin un seul mot raisonnait dans leur tête «vengeance».  
Quelques jours plus tard, ils se réunirent à nouveau, avec cette fois le tableau de Madame Black en tant qu'invitée, «l'opération Chasse à l'ennemi» pouvait commençait. Remus a donné des cours de rattrapage en magie à Pétunia et appris les théories à Dudley le temps que Sirius aille mieux, d'ailleurs ils devaient aller acheter la baguette de Dudley après la réunion et passer à Gringotts.  
Lady Black leur apprenait à tenir leur rang et tout ce qu'elle savait dans le domaine politique et financier. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle, qu'ils apprirent que certaines familles pouvaient défaire les lois et même la rejeter sans avoir l'accord du Magenmagot tant qu'ils étaient tous d'accord à l'unanimité, c'était les 20 vieilles et très nobles familles qui se composaient, des Black, Longdubat, Potter, Peverell, Prewett, Shacklebolt, Lovegood, Abbot, Bones, Macmillan, Selwyn, Laïloken, Not, Darkheart, Malefoy, Prince et deviner qui sont les quatre derniers? Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.  
Ses familles formaient l'ancien conseil des sorciers, qui est l'ancêtre du Magenmagot, car ils ont été les premiers sorciers anoblis, ils ont d'ailleurs beaucoup investi pour le monde magique britannique. Enfin c'est une autre histoire, revenons au présent, donc tout le monde était rassemblé au salon, Pétunia commença à parler.

«Cette année j'aimerais m'installer à Poudlard pour pouvoir veiller sur Harry et Dudley par la même occasion puisqu'il ira là-bas pour finir ses études. D'ailleurs Dudley tu vas devoir travailler dur pour pouvoir aller directement en cinquième année avec Harry, moi aussi je vais travailler dur pour pouvoir contrer Dumbledore. Sirius, Remus cela vous tenterez de venir avec moi à Poudlard cette année?» déclara Pétunia.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, un moment, et déclarèrent d'une même voix qu'ils étaient d'accord, Pétunia proposa même d'emmener le portrait de Lady Black avec eux, cette dernière était folle de joie, elle qui pensait qu'elle allait rester seule.

«Sirius le procès approche, j'enverrai un message à Amélia pour lui demander la date exacte du procès, mais il faut que vous vous rendiez. Auprès d'elle, mais nous ne sommes pas pressés. Quand est-ce que Dumbledore et son ordre prennent-t-il possession des lieux? Pour qu'on puisse avoir le temps de trouver un autre endroit ou vivre? Continua Pétunia.

«D'ailleurs tu devrais interdire l'accès aux étages Sirius, mais pour cela tu dois devenir le chef de la famille Black, tu devras juste aller à Gringotts réclamer la bague du chef de famille» déclara Lady Black  
Ils continuèrent de fomenter leur plan encore quelques minutes et ensuite Pétunia, Harry et Dudley décidèrent d'aller chez Ollivander pour trouver une baguette pour Dudley.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la boutique de baguette magique, il n'y avait personne à part Ollivander lui-même, celui-ci les accueillit avec un immense sourire.

«Madame, monsieur ravi de vous revoir dans mon humble boutique, que puis-je pour vous» demanda-t-il.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, une boîte sorti d'une étagère et se posa devant Dudley qui sortit la baguette qui y était. Il ressentit une immense chaleur l'envelopper, il agita la baguette et des étincelles blanc et rouge se firent voir.

«Comme c'est intéressant, cette baguette est composé de deux bois du houx et du frêne blanc et elle est composée de deux cœurs, un crin de licorne et une plume de griffon, elle fait trente centimètre, excellent pour les duels et les sorts de soins. Décidément Monsieur Potter vous savez vous entourer de sorciers puissants» dit .  
Comme la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient vus, Harry demanda un serment à de ne jamais révéler la composition de la baguette de Dudley, ils payèrent et s'en allèrent.

 _ **1 mois plus tard**_

Le temps passé trop vite, ça faisait déjà un mois depuis tous ce qu'ils savaient appris, nous étions déjà mi-juillet, ce qui signifiait le grand départ puisque Dumbledore allait bientôt venir installer son quartier général au square Grimmauld. Ils avaient déjà décidé d'aller s'installer au manoir Potter, Sirius avait déjà condamné l'accès aux étages depuis qu'il était devenu le chef de la famille, ils étaient tous en train de préparer leurs affaires, lorsqu'un hibou pénétra dans la maison. Harry prit la lettre que le hibou avait, il vit qu'elle était adressée à sa tante, il l'appela et lui tendit la lettre.

«Amélia m'informe que le procès aura lieu 20 Septembre, Sirius tu devras venir avec nous, d'ailleurs aurais-tu un avocat à me conseiller?» expliqua-t-elle.

«Ma cousine Andromeda et son mari ont ouvert un cabinet d'avocats ensemble, et il paraît qu'ils sont redoutables, Remus pourrais-tu aller la voir et la faire venir ici s'il te plaît»

Remus accepta et parti immédiatement, une demi-heure plus tard il revint avec une belle femme brune, des yeux gris, elle devait mesurer 1m75, elle devait avoir quelques années de plus que Sirius. Andromeda Tonks née Black avait les yeux grands ouverts en voyant Sirius, elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, des larmes plein les yeux. Lorsque les retrouvailles prirent fin, tout le monde s'installa au salon, Andromeda salua sa tante qui étonnement lui répondit avec bienveillance, on lui exposa les faits et elle accepta de défendre son cousin avec plaisir. Ils préparèrent ensuite la défense de Sirius, elle aida ensuite Pétunia à faire sa plaidoirie, puisque celle-ci souhaiter plaider elle-même. Andromeda prit congé vers 22h après avoir dîner avec eux.

On était le 10 juillet le jour du départ, leurs affaires avaient déjà été expédier au manoir Potter, ils étaient convenus de laisser Remus et Sirius au square en attendant la rencontre avec le vieux citronné qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. D'ailleurs ils ne savaient pas à quoi ressembler le manoir, ils savaient jusqu'à que c'était à quarante kilomètres de Godric's Hollow, de toute façon Kreattur aller les y emmener, ils avaient renforcé les barrières qui entourer le domaine grâce aux gobelins et aux elfes de maisons. Pétunia avait bien eu raison, les sorciers avaient toujours sous-estimé les gobelins et les elfes de maisons alors que c'étaient des créatures magiques très puissantes, d'ailleurs elle avait demandé à Gripsec de devenir le parrain de Dudley, puisqu'ils avaient fini par bien se connaître à force d'être à Gringotts. Il avait été très surpris et très ému qu'un sorcier lui demande de devenir le gardien de son enfant, on les avait toujours vus comme des monstres qui ne vivait que pour l'or.  
Kreattur apparut soudainement en les informant que Dumbledore essayer de pénétrer dans la maison, Pétunia, Harry et Dudley partirent pour le manoir avec l'elfe de maison laissant Remus et Sirius avec le drogué au citron.  
C'était le début de la fin... pour leurs ennemis en tout cas.


End file.
